Duel Monsters
by Blademaster Rex
Summary: Taken from real reports,accounts, notes, and journals of the members of SG-1 and their allies of a classified mission involving a group of strange children and a battle for planetary survival. SG-1 Yugioh crossover.
1. Chapter 1

What you are about to view was meant to remain secret, a secret of a secret program. A compilation of the official reports of the military officers that were present, historical records of alien stories, and the notes, journals, and transcripts of the official and unofficial accounts of civilians who were part of the events. I mean no treason or disrespect to any governments or peoples involved but the truth of this individual series of events are too astounding to be concealed. I have already revealed too much having published the events of other early missions before having positive contact with a ranking officer, but few read it and even fewer believed so I now reveal the last secret I will tell over the unreliable internet, weather to believe or not is your choice, but no matter what you believe or don't believe you have the information right here. Read it. Think about it. Be amazed by it. This is the most spectacular in a long line of unbelievable adventures about a top secret military team called SG-1

Joe


	2. Chapter 2

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill 

We arrived through the gate at 0300 hours. I had been brought along due to the discovery of Ancient technology. We did not, however, find the normal scenery of P3X-0180, instead we found ourselves in an unusual, corporate looking building towering over a large city. By the position of their sun I assumed that if any earth rules applied here it was about 1049 hours. Suddenly two suits appeared and fired upon us. We planned to return fire but Teal'c was hit. Daniel immediately attempted to treat him but he reveled that it was a tranq dart. Seeing that they were using tranq guns Carter and I took cover and formulated a plan.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

General O'Neill wanted to return fire but Daniel and I agreed that if there was a chance for peace we should refrain from engaging in a battle that was unnecessary and would end with casualties. We waited it out in a stand off for until about 1100 hours. General O'Neill had become impatient and decided to neutralize the enemy. Then a young boy of about 17, 6'1" brown hair blue eyes black outfit with blue trench coat, entered. He ordered the guards to stand down. Daniel tried to thank him but he drew a Colt .45 mm pistol on him and demanded to know who he was.

From the notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

"Hold it," Jack screamed, it was a typical Jack maneuver but we love him for it, and he aimed his P-90 at the boy. Then a second boy entered the room. He looked about 11, with unnatural hair and a black shirt with numerous buckles and what appeared to be a Japanese school uniform loosely thrown over his shoulders as if trying to look like a punk. "Kaiba stop," he yelled, I assumed that the older boy was Kaiba. From my position I could tell that Kaiba had no obligation to listen and that he honestly didn't want to listen to the smaller boy, in fact I think that his comment made him want to stop even less, but for some reason he did. The smaller boy's name was Yugi (and he was actually 16) and we were inside Kaiba Corp, a next generation gaming and technology company, and the tall boy was Seto Kaiba (Kaiba Seto or Kaiba-san to us due to grammar), the 16 year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. I explained our cover to Yugi who discussed it with Kaiba, in the time that followed Yugi seemed deep in thought and Kaiba seemed deep in reprimanding his security team for allowing us to gain entry, I had conveniently forgotten to mention the gate, I wasn't entirely sure we were on another planet at all. When Yugi returned he seemed different, he looked taller, sounded more confident, and had changed his hair slightly reveling a tattoo of the Eye of Osiris or Ra or Horus, the symbol is often called by any one of the names (generally unimportant as they all are gods deeply intertwined with the Pharaoh's power). Yugi gave me a kind of creepy feeling, I didn't like it, he had an extremely negative vibe is the only word I can think of for it. Ever since I was ascended I've felt as if I could tell if people were good or bad, and Yugi was suddenly triggering this, however he seemed just as kind as before and my normal intuition lead me to believe that he was sincere. I decided to let it go, but it didn't matter because about that time Teal'c started to wake up.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr, Daniel Jackson

I awoke to find myself surrounded by Cornel Carter and the others. I stood. I saw a tall boy, he had a regal air about him that almost reminded me of Ba'al, on my other side was Daniel Jackson and a much smaller child. Something was wrong with that child. There was an evil presence within him, he bore the eye of Ra upon his head, it was gold, if he was not Ra himself he would match, perfectly, a description of a First Prime. I Drew my Zat Nik'a tel and released the safety.


	3. Chapter 3

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

"Kree tar, hok moloch Jaffa re'gwair Tok'ra mui'eri fri'yu Goa'uld" (Roughly translated it means Earthling are you a host or a Jaffa, who is your master. Are you a Tok'ra or do you still worship the false gods). Teal'c was screaming. I noticed that Yugi looked confused at various points but his eyes widened as Teal'c began to speak and again at the words hok and fri'yu Goa'uld, as a linguist I have been on both ends of a conversation that I don't fully understand and I know those faces, Yugi could speak fluent Ancient Egyptian and partially understood the dialect of Goa'uld and those three words meant something to him, however I didn't have all the facts and I had a sneaking suspicion that he was none of the above. "Uhh Teal'c," I stammered as my Jaffa friend reached for his staff weapon "The Eye of Ra is a common symbol in modern alternative culture". Teal'c pointed his staff weapon at Yugi's neck "speak now," he growled the way that only Teal'c can. We got lucky. "Teal'c stand down" it was Jack, if there was one thing that we could count on Jack to do better and more often than try to convince us to go down to the lake it was calm Teal'c. "T," he questioned, or commanded when Jack says something like that it's both. Teal'c backed off. "I'm sorry," I explained "he's foreign and in his country the Eye of Ra is a symbol of the government that he fled" "ahh," Yugi responded. There was a silent, but mutual agreement made, Yugi had his secrets I had mine we would respect that.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

The more I thought about it the more I began to think that we were still on earth. "Mr. Kaiba," I asked. The wealthy youth turned replying with a solemn "hn". I was beginning to get an idea of what kind of person Kaiba was. I asked him if we could use his computers in return for the knowledge of how we got in. I had not expected to need to reveal such information but I felt that it was very necessary and plenty of lies could be made up if general O'Neill gave the order. I tried my passwords, even the oldest ones, but I was unable to gain access, however Kaiba proved to be quite the hacker and quickly broke through each layer of defenses in the pentagon's files, even figuring out numerous passwords as he went. The results proved my hypothesis. General, or in this dimension Cornel, O'Neill and I were both listed as down in the line of duty. Teal'c was also listed as deceased; Daniel was listed as missing just like he was after the Abydos mission. From the data I concluded that the major difference between our dimensions was that Shar're was never taken as a host here.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Carter explained that without Daniel she was killed in the line of duty on her fourth mission with SG-1, Without Carter or Daniel on the team SG-1 became about as suited for exploration as the Abydos team minus Daniel. I was killed by a blast from Apophis' Goa'uld…hand thingy during our second encounter, Teal'c managed to escape from the asshole through the Stargate but without any of the members of SG-1 to defend him he was deemed, a threat, not human, and payback for all those midnight alien mind probes. Teal'c died on the biopsy table. Without SG-1 we never pissed off the Goa'uld enough to warrant going out of their way to destroy us and without an attack by Apophis Kinsey shut down the SGC. Daniel was probably still living on Abydos. We told Kaiba about the Stargate but not how to activate it; he didn't buy it and asked that we leave. We left with Yugi but on his way out he tripped. Carter Caught him, but Daniel dove for a deck of cards that fell from his pocket.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I Grabbed Yugi's deck and everything went black. When I awoke I found myself facing a burning Egypt. To my Left was a man, his eyes were kind but untrustworthy, to my right was Osiris the Egyptian God of Death, and before me was a great Dragon growing out from the ground and reaching high, into the Heavens. The man spoke "The time of Osiris draws near" the green deity copied him, and the Dragon let out a roar, yet beneath it I understood it too was proclaiming the same. Then they each began on a different continuation "the hour of destruction draws n – can not allow this to happen it is your responsibility to help the Ph – needs me and I shall obey. My duty shall be completed and – your world shall fall a – as Osiris proclaims, let this one be the messenger he sha – I shall serve my master and draw power from the two gods" and then they bellowed "Osiris is coming" "beware" "be prepared" "be unwavering" "Osiris is coming".


	4. Chapter 4

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Daniel Jackson awoke late that night. We had taken refuge with Yugi Moto at his Grandfather's shop. I was ill at ease in the home of one I so deeply distrusted. Daniel Jackson was hysterical but calmed after time. He did, however, make it very clear what he had heard "Osiris is coming". I was the first to question what he meant by Osiris but he was unable to give an answer. There was little doubt in my mind that the Goa'uld of that name was involved, however. In this dimension we had arrived on this is a vague concept but from experience I would translate it as Saturday and as such Yugi Moto was excused from school. We stayed close, as we were unaware of how to act. We quickly encountered another boy, Joseph. He spoke limited English but his accent made him sound natural. Yugi Moto and Joseph spoke in Japanese for a short while before he introduced us, at which time Joseph switched to English. Joseph and Yugi Moto were obligated to closest translation is fuse but it probably means meet up with others. Upon arrival we were introduced to Tea, Bakura, Devlin, and a text untranslatable, it appears to intend someone who is not within a group, Suna'Mi Tsunami. The one called Bakura also had a presence but his was even more powerful, I did not trust him either. Tea was kind but we were not compatible. Devlin was easier to get close to; his persona better reflected my ideals. Soon after, a companion of Joseph's arrived. Tristian Taylor. Tristian was also easy to get to know he and I spent more time together than I did with anyone else. After Bakura and Yugi Moto who I avoided with a Ree'tu's aptitude Tristian seemed most able to embrace other cultures and took great interest in my "tattoo" and history.

From the report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Teal'c spent a lot of time with Duke and Tristian who in turn spent a fair share with Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. Carter was a little too smart for most of them but spoke with Duke when he wasn't occupied with Teal'c or Serenity. Daniel seemed both wary and sympathetic to Yugi and more so in both areas of Bakura who had moved there from alternate reality England. I spent most of my time with Joey, he reminded me a lot of me.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

It wasn't long before Tristian and Bakura moved to the side and began to play a card game called Duel Monsters, in this dimension a worldwide phenomenon unmatched by anything we have seen in ours. Duke and Joey quickly sided with Tristian cheering him on, while Tea sided with Bakura in the name of fairness. It seemed obvious that Tristian was the underdog. Mako watched for a while but had to leave shortly after. Yugi and Serenity watched quietly. Teal'c started acting strangely after Bakura played a card called the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and claimed that he felt ill before returning to the shop. General O'Neill came over to me and Daniel who were watching from a distance. General O'Neill was cynical stating, something along the lines of, "would you look at that, high school students playing with trading cards" I stayed silent not feeling anything strongly either way, but Daniel seemed generally offended that he would be so judgmental. General O'Neill was surprised until Daniel revealed a deck of Duel monsters cards he had in his pocket.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I pulled out my deck and Jack fell silent not wanting to insult me. Yugi looked back and seemed very exited. Yugi asked me id I played Duel monsters and when I gave a positive response he said that he was happy to see someone who didn't feel ashamed to play the game once they were out of school for the fun of it. I agreed that I would like to see more and told him that we should duel some time, but Joey stepped in and told me not to. Jack asked why and Joey revealed that Yugi was the world champion. Jack asked how to play "how do you play this game". I explained about the effects of modes upon battle and most of the important terms that show up on cards as best I could without loosing Jack's attention entirely. Sam, on the other hand, seemed genuinely fascinated. "It sounds interesting sir" "aww Carter not you too". Tristian was crushed, 400 to 1700, by Bakura's Destiny Board.

From the Journals of Dr. Daniel Jackson

It's Monday and Yugi and his friends have school, it is 3:42 and as such Yugi shall return in a short while. Sam has actually taken an interest in at least learning how to play Duel monsters, I guess it's the side of her Jack and I don't get to see too often. As for Teal'c, he leaves us whenever Duel Monsters is brought up, I can only assume that something about it reminds him of the Goa'uld. Yugi gave me full access to his Grandfathers store to help build her a deck as long as I can return the cards or pay for them eventually, despite keeping almost as many secrets as I'm forced to Yugi seems like an ok guy. However, there is another side to Yugi. It comes out when he duels. It's not uncommon, many people become serious when they play strategic games (especially Duel Monsters) but something about him is off.

I've finished building Sam's deck. It's science based to suit her interests. She seems to be getting quite good, of course, I haven't used my special cards. Either way I hope that Jack comes around. Teal'c is staring to worry me; he has spent more time away from us staring at the duel monsters cards than anything else. There must be something I'm missing but I don't know what.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Carter and Daniel played that card game all day. Carter seemed to enjoy it a lot but she pulled her self away after a few hours to continue trying to figure out a way home. We're still not exactly sure what caused this so Carters had trouble, especially because there are two possibilities that could combine any which way or something. Carter thinks that the mirror or something similar might have been affected by the solar flares and wormhole but it's all very speculative. In any case I decided to take a more direct approach. The guards tried to keep me out but this little kid let me in, I think his name was Mukubi or somethin' like that. Kaiba was expecting me. He wanted to know how to activate the gate. I handed him the drift calculations. It only took a few days for Kaiba Corp's 47th floor to become SGC Japan. Carter obeyed orders and left Teal'c and Daniel behind. We picked the Beta site because it was never occupied by the Goa'uld. Kaiba was arrogant and foolish as he ventured through the gate for the first time. He was remarkably calm in the face of all of this. But even he almost lost his cool when we saw what was on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

From the files of Seto Kaiba as Edited by Cornel Samantha Carter

It was unbelievable. An entire fleet of massive pyramids mother ships and armored shock troops Kull Warriors. Before them stood a man, he was deafening covering the entire area with the intensity of his deep growling voice; something told me he wasn't human. The Americans began to talk, no doubt choosing how much they needed to censor. They decided to leave me in the dark but not try to cover up what they were talking about. "He's defiantly a Go'auld sir" "ya think," General O'Neill retorted sarcastically "question is which one, he's one of the big boys no doubt about it". The "Go'auld" stopped speaking and the warriors let out a cry. "Ok boys and girls I've seen enough I think that it's time we returned to camp", we were headed back towards the gate when he began to speak again. I couldn't understand the strange language any more this time than the last, but O'Neill and Carter must have understood something because they froze and then began running for the gate.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Cornel Carter contacted us instructing us to come to the Kaiba Corp building immediately. Daniel Jackson felt the need for discretion but finally forced me to accept that we needed Yugi Moto to get there with enough haste. We arrived quickly. O'Neill revealed that on a secret trip to the beta site to use as proof of payment in a deal with Seto Kaiba they had encountered a fleet of mother ships and Kull warriors and their target was the Tauri. O'Neill asked if I knew which system lord was behind it. The presence of Kull warriors and anonomy of the System Lord indicated that the System Lord was in the service of Anubis but in all likelihood not Anubis himself. The possibilities were few, Ba'al was the only system lord to match the description of a male Anubite System Lord, however O'Neill assured me that it was not. It was at this point, however that Daniel Jackson spoke"

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

"It was Osiris," Daniel stated. I tried to tell him that Osiris was in the hands of the Tok'ra, but Carter reminded me that we might have just seen Apophis who was probably either alive or destroyed by Anubis. Teal'c was first to ask the question that was on, at least, my mind, how did he know. Daniel said he dreamed it on the day we arrived. I was skeptical to say the least, but I've learned to trust this stuff if Daniel says it. "T" had a guilty look that I don't think I'd ever seen on him before.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

O'Neill inquired if I knew something that I was not revealing. Indeed I was. None of them knew what atrocities they were reenacting. None knew that in the days of the Goa'uld and long after mortal men played demonic games with the very souls of others. None of them knew that these "Duel Monster" cards were in fact commercially produced paper replicas of the stone tablets where the souls men were sealed to be used and destroyed over and over again. And in the presence of a possible Goa'uld, Cornel Carter must have sensed it. "T," O'Neill asked, hoping I would reveal my secret. I owed much to the Tauri; I could not refuse such a simple request. I began to explain but in the early midsection of the story Seto Kaiba became angry. "Not you too, I would think that you were above this kind of superstitious idiocy". Seto Kaiba sulked in the corner for the duration of the explanation. I neared the end and Cornel Carter, and especially Daniel Jackson, were extremely involved with the story. "It was said that the Pharaoh would live within the puzzle for one thousand years" but I was interrupted "the puzzle of one thousand years" It was Yugi. "What do you know of the Myths of the Tok'ra child, who do you truly serve"

The room seemed to billow shadow and Yugi grew taller as a gust of wind surrounded him and the Eye of Ra appeared upon his head. "I serve myself as many did when I reigned as Pharaoh" O'Neill and Daniel Jackson looked on with bewildered stares. Yugi continued, "there is much explaining to be done" and I replied, "Indeed"   



	6. Chapter 6

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter 

I wasn't even informed enough to stare. Yugi had just, somehow, changed into a big Yugi and claimed that he was once Pharaoh. That was the first time I noticed the pendant around Yugi's neck, it was in the shape of a pyramid with a symbol Wdjet – Dr. Daniel Jackson on the front, however the most interesting thing about the pendant had numerous lines running over it's surface. It appeared that Yugi had assembled it like a puzzle. Yugi explained that the pendent was the Millennium Puzzle, an ancient artifact recovered by his Grandfather that, as Teal'c said, was rumored to house the soul of the lost Pharaoh. What really had me thinking however was that the Duel Monsters game was based off the "Games of Darkness" that Teal'c mentioned. It, honestly, scared me. To think that these cards could possibly house the consciousness of a human being, it was mind boggling, even more amazing was the fact I was considering this. I'm a scientist.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

This was the most amazing discovery of my time. Pyramids as landing sites was a tiny spec in the grand scheme of things. This was proof that there was such a thing as what modern man called the soul. At least in this reality the meaning of life had just gotten a new chapter. It's incredible. Meanwhile in the wake of this, another theory of mine had just been proved. Smaller in scale, less galacticly influencing, but just as interesting. I like to call this theory the soul of the deck. Each card in my deck has a life of its own, each tells a story. Eight years ago I'd say that Ra was just a figure carved on a wall, but now I'd gladly say that he is very much real, in some form or another. Perhaps there was more truth to that than most would accept.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Though we were all sufficiently shocked we quickly turned our attention to the more pressing matter, Osiris was coming to Earth. General O'Neill ordered the immediate installation of an iris, and Cornel Carter began to think of plans to stop the coming onslaught, but they were all doomed from the start. At last it was Yugi who spoke up "if the Goa'uld have returned we have one means to defeat them". "What madness do you speak of child" I did not trust him anymore now than I did before he declared to be a Pharaoh, in fact I probably trusted him less. "While their army's are waves of great slaughter and torment they are still bound to certain responsibilities. "Liiiike" O'Neill was eager to hear what Yugi had to say and he wanted to know right then. "The Shadow Games" "the games of darkness are you mad child, surly you do not trust that the Goa'uld to honor the rules of engagement" O'Neill did not feel comfortable playing cards for the sake of the earth any more than I did though no doubt for different reasons. If Yugi was a Goa'uld we could be falling right into a trap.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

3 days later we were ready for our first attempt at stopping the Goa'uld. We were horribly outnumbered, each person would count. That's when Yugi and Joey showed up. I knew that they were civilians with no training or experience but the odds were too uneven, I sent them to get P-90s. Kaiba's security forces, SG-1, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey were armed with every piece of Kaiba Corp military tech that escaped the furnace and P-90s. We were through the gate at 0600. Irvine was an administrator not a soldier, he was taken down quickly. Even with the Anti-Kull upgrades carter managed to pull together out of parts Kaiba ordered we were still loosing ground and our surprise attack had been found out, as had our positions. A resounding bang and a cheer rang out as Kaiba, Daniel and a security guard ran from the exploding mother ship, we had taken one down but we were still hopelessly out numbered. I ordered a retreat through the gate quickly with the knowledge that we may have made the attack come that much sooner. However, Kaiba was a warrior he must have taken down at least 19 Kull Warriors before I ordered the retreat, however he was also a kid, he continued to take down about 4 more after I ordered the retreat. Yugi and Joey were pinned down; of course I didn't know that at the time, I should have made sure. Joey was not quite as skilled as Kaiba but he didn't care about orders, he just wanted the right to claim he stopped more Kull Warriors than Kaiba. It was my mistake allowing three civilians to go, but the Kull Warriors' numbers were so huge. I rushed back through the gate with Kaiba right behind me. Daniel came back with a charred shoulder, Teal'c was wounded pretty bad but his time adjusting to dratonin had toughened him up, Carter miraculously walked out of the gate the same way she walked in. I rolled down the ramp scratching my arm, and Kaiba ran through still coating the battlefield in anti-kull fire, I think Kaiba _actually_ complained that they had ripped his favorate blue jacket. I ordered that they shut down the gate and close the iris. I had made mistakes that will torment me for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

At about 0900 hours the attempts to establish and incoming wormhole stopped, and we breathed a sigh of relief. We honestly had nothing to celebrate, we had lost people and Osiris still had a substantial Kull army and 7 mother ships, more than enough for a planet-wide siege. In the wake of the failed assault we celebrated anyway to keep our spirits up, these weren't soldiers they were security guards. General O'Neill and Mr. Kaiba were talking about that mother ship he blew, after a while they started talking about random things. General O'Neill mentioned thinking of getting a dog, and Kaiba responded "speaking of dogs" It was 1400 hours when we finally realized that Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto were unaccounted for. General O'Neill was furious, he was demanding that we go back, but we told him, repeatedly, that there was no point. The general obviously hated loosing the boys, I suppose I don't blame him. General O'Neill has a natural tendency to take responsibility for others, it's his job, but he hated loosing the two boys especially, I think Joey and Yugi might have reminded him of his son. That's a memory I had hoped he had moved on from that. Still facts were facts, General O'Neill was raving mad, Kaiba was checking how much of his security force was missing, and Yugi and Joey were missing in action.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

At 2101 hours the first incoming wormhole in 12 hours was established. The radio signal matched the one we had given to all the members of our forces. About 7 seconds later Joey Wheeler collapsed on the ramp. At 2356 hours Joey woke up in the med labs. Joey reported the events of the last 16 hours. When the retreat was called Yugi and he were pinned down by Kull Warriors. Joey protected Yugi as long as he could but we were gone and the remaining forces were comparatively endless, they couldn't win. Yugi picked up his P-90 and told Joey to run. Joey didn't see Yugi after that, but he assumed that he had been captured. I was furious. "Who was assigned to be with those two," I questioned angrily, but now I wish I hadn't. "I was" the response came from Teal'c.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

I had left Yugi Moto and Joseph alone. I didn't want to be attacked from behind by Yugi Moto, so I stayed behind. I was attacked from behind, but it was an Anubite Guard, the personal Jaffa of Osiris and Anubis. I had been attacked by a fellow Jaffa not the one who I distrusted so, and he was taken because of it. I was cut off from Yugi Moto and Joseph, O'Neill called a retreat. I could have tried to go back but I did not. Yugi Moto was among them, I was sure he would make his report to Osiris. Joseph was among them too, and I charged, however I was hit by a staff weapon and nearly many more, I retreated. I had left Yugi Moto and Joseph to die. I took pride in the fact that I had the sense to attempt to rescue Joseph, and in the fact that I had rid us of the traitor within. I would loose that pride quickly.

From the Journals of Dr. Daniel Jackson

Yugi was gone. I was deeply saddened by his loss. I had truly found someone who I could connect with. After the revelation of Yugi's condition the entire base took on a more solemn tone. I think Kaiba was hit hardest of all. He seemed to loose the drive I'd seen in him the whole time we had been there. Joey was quiet but he had already had time to come to terms with it. I wondered how I would tell Yugi's friends; I knew it was going to be my responsibility. We were all depressed; the loss of Yugi reminded us that a System Lord was on his way with a full army. However, hope was not lost, the cavalry arrived that night. Jack smiled as the beam of light descended on us and he, Teal'c and I were beamed aboard "The Daniel Jackson". "Welcome O'Neill" Teal'c and I were shocked that we were known. "We have numerous interdimensional devices in the research stages, we have been trying to rebuild since the replicators were destroyed". Thor's quasi-smiling face was a relief. "We have been monitoring the situation and have brought as much as we could" we stared out the "window" as the second Asgard ship came out of sub-space. "This will be able to decimate most of the ships and a small part of the ground fleet". Jack looked worried "a small part," he questioned. Thor looked sorry. He explained that these ships were incomplete and that at least one would surly be destroyed before he would be forced to retreat. "However," Thor continued, "We have intercepted frequencies from the Goa'uld". The Goa'uld were not being equipped for projectile combat, they were being equipped for Shadow Games.


	8. Chapter 8

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

When the rest of SG-1 returned Jack was completely manic. Apparently our enemy was preparing to duel. Teal'c quelled the wave on cynicism that arose when we informed Kaiba and his closest advisors and guards, reminding all of us that in the time of Ra's dominion it was a key form of battle, and they now had Yugi. We turned to Kaiba and General O'Neill for guidance. Kaiba seemed reluctant but adamant that Yugi's friends be involved as Duelists, however the two agreed that we shouldn't trust the Goa'uld to come without force, and I was assigned to rally the troops and begin production on more anti-kull attachments. Meanwhile Kaiba and Daniel would begin to prepare our second force, the duelists, a force that I myself would be a part of once my work was done. We would leave command of the aerial forces to Kaiba's little brother Mokuba, Kaiba vouched for him, we would leave Thor to combat the mother ships, but we had only a dozen or so duelists and no one to lead the already infinitesimal ground troops. That was when Thor revealed his guests.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

The sadness in my heart evaporated as he appeared in a flash of light. The warrior who had lead a revolution, my friend, the one being I could truly trust to lead the battle. Bra'tac. "Tek ma te Teal'c" "tek ma te my friend". Thor looked to us as we embraced and stood viewing the others who had arrived. A shout rang out and O'Neill smiled "Kree Shol'va". I almost dropped shed a tear as my army of traitors stood before me and pledged to fight the false gods once again. "And what of our duelists we cannot hope to last against the opposing players". Thor was grave "while I anticipated this I expected that the large dueling population would be harnessed, however upon further investigation we realized, too late, that secrecy and corrupt players made this impossible, we had only enough time to gather one champion for you" "and he had clearance to find out about this" It was O'Neill. "As your Jaffa friend would say, indeed O'Neill," Thor murmured. A young boy wearing a smirk upon his face stepped out form behind the Jaffa army. "Forgotten already, I'm hurt".

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I could barely believe what I had just done; I had revealed the secrets of the Stargate, the Goa'uld, and the SGC to a group of teenagers I hardly knew. But it was necessary. Osiris was coming and within the shooting and mass slaughter he would be searching for duelists for some sinister purpose. Osiris had knowledge that I had had for a long time, and yet I had no idea why it was significant. I decided to tell Tea, Tristian and Duke, Ryou Bakura was notably absent. On Joey's request I had also told another girl, Mai Valintine. Tea and Tristian were depressed, they had lost one of their best friends and now they were the most useless in the fight against the Goa'uld. Duke was respectful to Yugi and took in the knowledge he had been entrusted with dignity. Mai too was shocked at the news about Yugi, but faced the tidings of doom with grim determination and lighthearted confidence. In the moment of gloom a shrill British cackle came from behind the teenaged duelists. It was Bakura. Something was wrong with him. He was radiating evil. I don't know what else to call it, it was just this feeling of pure malice. His eyes were different too; I suppose the eyes are the doorway to the soul. His hair had also spiked upwards giving him a devilish appearance. "You fools," he chuckled "How much do you know about the Goa'uld hierarchy" I responded warily "how much do you". He smiled. Bakura's statement didn't give me any more confidence; apparently there was a time that most of the Goa'uld don't even know about. A time when Osiris ruled earth, a time when Osiris created the Shadow Games. "Wait how do you know all this" I had just stumbled onto Bakura's secret. Bakura smirked "because when translated to Goa'uld Ba-Khu-Ra is pronounced Tok'ra"


	9. Chapter 9

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

I had left Carter, Thor, Teal'c, and Bra'tac to lead the troops. In the meantime I decided to get to know myself, literally. It was a surprise to see Mini-Me again but he was cool. Apparently he was regional Duel Monster champion. I felt secure knowing that Daniel's choice to make me part of the duelist team must have been based on something. It was odd; Daniel had been left in charge, for some reason Thor, Bra'tac, Joey, and even I felt that his knowledge of the Goa'uld, myth, and Duel Monsters qualified him to choose who should go where. I then started to realize none of us had ever seen Daniel play the game. I was assuming that my 14-year-old clone wasn't better than him. Meanwhile I had to assume that I wasn't too old to learn how to play this game, but Daniel could read people and I'd learned to trust him, the guy had been dead before if he doesn't know something I doubt we'll find someone who does. The kid was trying to explain the card game to me; it was a good thing he was who he was because I doubt anyone else could say it in a way that I would actually understand. He had made the wise decision of explaining it in military terms, stuff like defense mode is the equivalent of falling back (you loose men but in the long run it's far less damaging than leaving them there) and the danger of face down monsters (ambushes), and I was actually starting to pick up on it, in the meantime I wondered what the deck that Daniel was building for me would look like, it was kind of silly but I felt as if that deck would show what he thought of me. Daniel's philosophy, a Deck's Soul, said that a deck has a personality and that the duelist and his deck have to be compatible, which I suppose is true to some extent as a deck that matches or is opposite will have the advantage of either easy flow or easy bluffs. I kinda felt judged. The kid played a "beatdown deck" I wondered if I'd be using one of them, I felt it suited me. In the meantime I waited and talked to the kid, unaware of what was going on elsewhere.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

I stared at he army I had helped create. Merely a small part of the former Jaffa Rebellion, the bulk of our ground forces, the last hope against the overwhelming Kull Warriors. I was sad though, this was not their world, their time to fight had passed, and I would not be their leader. Bra'tac and I were both first Primes to Apophis, the only Goa'uld to continue to use the Games of Darkness even rarely. We were both, at least, familiar with the games and their evil. Bra'tac was a master duelist, but Daniel Jackson chose me to join him and the other duelists. I was going to leave Bra'tac and the others, possibly never to see them again, to play a game I had hated for many years. I did not understand why one who was so unskilled in the Games was chosen over Bra'tac. In truth, I was afraid. I feared the evil I could unleash. And I feared the death of those who had no reason to die, and the responsibility I would hold for them. The warrior was afraid.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

While the others prepared for a secret battle that would consume an entire city filled with people, I was working with Kaiba to create any last minute weapons to fight the Goa'uld. Kaiba was incredibly smart, his knowledge of Quantum Mechanics and possibly numerous other subjects at the bare minimum matched my own. In hours Kaiba had figured out the mysteries of the gate that had taken me years. He was finding holes in my designs that would have wasted hours. Meanwhile he was creating numerous, unsuccessful but, incredible ideas. We were coming up with nothing, but even with Goa'uld based doom days away we were enjoying ourselves. Kaiba and I had an odd bond. We were very much the same, the trouble with his father, the scientific knowledge, even his combat training reminded me of me. He was the epitome of the expression our children are the leaders of tomorrow, he was a beacon of hope for his world's future, and we pushed ever onward, searching for the secrets that would save it.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I was awestruck. Bakura had just revealed something that I should have realized as soon as I figured out that he too had a spirit within him. Ba-Khu-Ra, sarcastically, the eternal son of Ra, against Ra, Tok'ra. "What do you mean," I asked him "how can you be a Tok'ra". "I am not," he remarked snidely. A dark fog crept in and surrounded the two of us. Within seconds we were completely surrounded. "Sorry I didn't want those fools listening in on things that aren't their business". I was seriously confused. "Do you know how the Millennium Items were forged," he asked with masked but passionate rage in his voice. I shook my head; I barely knew anything about them. "The items were forged using a combination of dark sorcery and Goa'uld technology. A Village of 100 people was slaughtered to meet the requirement of the sorcery, 99 souls. Meanwhile the Goa'uld machines formed 7 items from pure gold and focused the powers within them. I was now thoroughly confused. "You see my Millennium Ring is different from the others" I have honestly never been so confused about an archeological explanation in years. "7 goes into 99 14.1429 times," he stated "as such certain items should have gotten fewer souls than the others, the Ring drew the short straw, as they say," he chuckled and continued "However my Millennium Ring contains 15 souls". I felt the need to stop him there I was starting to question if Bakura had gone insane "wait I thought you said you drew the short straw of 14.14 whatever" "I did but, you see, though 99 bodies were counted and used but 103 souls were sacrificed" I gasped at the realization of what he meant. "Symbiotes" "that's right within the millennium Ring lies the souls of two Goa'uld under lords, Khephri, and Ptah, and one renegade Tok'ra, Mal'ish'ta of Ker'shur". It dawned on me in its entirety; This Bakura had the knowledge of Bastet and Osiris's under lords and Ra. He was the ultimate weapon against the Goa'uld. "Do you honestly think you can defeat the creator of the Shadow Games and Anubis"? "Anubis," I blurted out without thinking "what's he got to do with this, is Osiris working for Anubis in this dimension too" Bakura obviously found something humorous in this as he broke into what can only be called, maniacal laughter. "YOU FOOL, you really don't know anything about Osiris do you" now that I thought about it Jack said I had been to preoccupied thinking of Sarah last time that I never took the time to research the System Lord. Bakura smiled menacingly before giving me even more information to process, and boy did I need to process this.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Mini-Me decided that it was time we finally separated from the battle group. After that we planed to check in with Daniel and Yugi's friends to make sure I was ready to join the duel team. However things didn't go quite as planed before I could get to Teal'c and Bra'tac, Carter got to me. Kaiba and her had made some, shall we call them, unpleasant discoveries. The Goa'uld army was on the move, the System Lord, who we would later confirm to be Osiris, was on his way to earth with 7 mother ships worth of Kull Warriors and enough Jackal-Guard and enough Death Gliders and Al'kesh to besiege every major city on Earth. It was time to go. Kaiba checked his colt. "Kaiba," I called "good luck, come back in one piece" Kaiba's staff started to laugh.

From the files of Seto Kaiba as Edited by Cornel Samantha Carter

"Great, now you laugh" General O'Neill was completely clueless. Isono answered for me "O'Neill-san Mr. Kaiba will not be going with the ground team". O'Neill was genuinely confused. I chuckled, "no one told you". "Told me what," O'Neill exclaimed becoming visibly agitated "Told you that I am the most powerful duelist on this or any planet".


	10. Chapter 10

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I don't think that I have ever truly been completely overwhelmed with information like I was right then. Even after Sha'rre's death I understood it, weather I accepted it or not, but now I was baffled to the point were my mind practically shut down until I finally got it. "Did you just say what I think you said"? "You heard me mortal. You did know Osiris had connections to Anubis" "of course, but I never knew it was anything like that". Bakura's smugness was honestly starting to bother me. "You're a man who appreciates myth, I'm surprised at you". He was right, in mythology Anubis was the son of Osiris, I should have known that the Goa'uld of the same names would have some substantial connection. "Are you sure about this" it was a dumb question he had all the knowledge of 3 of the major System Lords "of course I am," Bakura stated matter of factly "both Anubis and Osiris are sons of the ancient Goa'uld Atum".

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

We set out from the Kaiba Corp Building for the Kami Game Shop, we were planning to launch a second wave, a wave of duelists, from there, Kaiba had brought all the cards he could fit into the numerous briefcases that we had dragged along with us. General O'Neill, Mr. Kaiba, Joey (after much negotiation), Isono, Teal'c, and myself were all comfortably contained inside one of Kaiba's limousines. We pulled up to the store and waited for Daniel and the second half of our duelist force, however they arrived before he did. At 1140 hours Tea, Tristian, and Duke burst through the door, shortly followed by a Mai Valentine, who seemed remarkably calm in comparison. At first none of us understood what was going on but Joey caught on soon enough and explained the danger of the situation to us. Apparently Bakrura, like Yugi, possesses a Millennium Item, a Millennium Ring that houses the persona of an Egyptian tomb robber, while I found this hard to believe I tried to open my mind. The worst part of this was that the tomb raider now had Daniel captive, while the loss of Daniel, despite his apart fluency with the game, wasn't too crippling it was the effects it had that worried me. With Ryou possessed by the tomb robber we had lost the next best duelist available and without Daniel no one here honestly knew the intricacies of real deck-building enough to build a deck worth wagering your soul on, instantly disarming Isono, Teal'c, and General O'Neill and seriously hurting Tea, Tristain, and my chances for victory (our decks were never designed with a great selection of cards or for anything more than friendly play). General O'Neill asked what I was thinking about and I reported my thoughts, which instantly gave everyone else in the room similar feelings, however things didn't stay grim for long, as Daniel rant through the door.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated By Dr. Daniel Jackson

Daniel Jackson rushed through the door, panting and sweating. He apologized most sincerely and rushed over to Seto Kaiba. "Did you bring them?" he asked, or so I remember. Seto Kaiba responded affirmatively and Daniel Jackson spared no time in beginning to make decks for O'Neill, Isono, and myself. It was one card in the game shop display case, however, that truly caught my eye, I stood staring at it for a moment and then discreetly took it and it's copies and placed them in my pocket. The young O'Neill stood over Daniel Jackson and made numerous comments about the decks but it seemed to evolve into an orderly debate. Isono's deck was finished quickly; it was no doubt a novice deck, Isono was indeed very brave and very loyal to stay with Seto Kaiba even when his soul was on the line. Young O'Neill's comments became more and more frequent as Daniel Jackson began to revise Tristian, Tea, Duke, and Cornel Carter's decks, he offered to help Mai Valentine as well but she refused to let him touch her deck. Then he went to work on O'Neill's deck and young O'Neill became even more judgmental, determined to ensure the worthiness of each and every card. I was worried about what my deck would look like, I feared what hypocrisies I would commit, commanding and sending the souls of innocents to their doom, no better than the Goa'uld. After almost 4 and 1/2 hours Daniel Jackson had completed all creations and modifications to the decks. "That's all of them, they're all as ready as they'll ever be," he sighed. I took my deck, I wanted to look through every card and apologize to each and every one for what I would have to do, but I could not, I could not bear to face them.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

I took the pile of cards that Daniel had slaved over for almost an hour. It was a strange experience, I felt, to be frank, like an idiot. I was a grown man holding a deck of trading cards trying to convince myself that they would allow me to ward off an invasion from space, I have done and seen a lot of crazy things but this was defiantly near the top. I didn't really take a good look at the cards, some looked cool but I didn't stop to look at them. I did, however notice that most of the monster cards were of a machine sub-type. I wasn't worried about entrusting my life to a pile of cardboard, Mini-Me and Daniel had worked to long and too hard with too large a selection of cards (no seriously no one should have that many cards) for it to be a bad deck, I was only afraid of my own lack of ability. Joey came over to me. He asked if I was scared. I told him hell ya. Then he asked me about what. I told him about not being good enough and about loosing. Joey was cool about it. He was like me he'd probably never seen the 7 Samurai but he had seen more than enough American movies, his awkward Brooklyn accent was a testament, I finally appreciated what I did for my team before a battle. Joey told me that he was no where near as good as Yugi or Kaiba, he was probably just about Bakura's level, but he was still one of the top ranked duelists in the world, he continued to tell me he started out as a poor nobody duelist with a blind sister. That right there was a true underdog story but it didn't make me feel better about this ridicules, but apparently true, shadow magic stuff. I asked if he had a story for that. He smiled and began to tell me about a duel with a guy named Marik. When he was done Joey asked me if I had a story for facing the Goa'uld, he had no idea what he had brought upon himself.


	11. Chapter 11

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

According to our best guesses the Goa'uld would arrive in less than a day, this was our final preparation time. I looked through the science based cards in my deck, I felt secure with them for some reason. I looked at the people around me. Duke and Tristain were afraid but they'd never admit it, they'd probably tell me they had to live to come back to Serenity, I didn't doubt they would. Mai was a solid wall of feministic pride and courage, she wouldn't be afraid and with that attitude she didn't necessarily have to be. Tea was afraid, as well, but she displayed a courage that was truly inspiring, people say that courage isn't being unafraid it's resisting the fear, if I have ever seen a better example of this I can not remember it. Joey and General O'Neill had conquered their fears and looked as if they were about to lead us into the heart of battle without fear or doubt. Isono was a professional, a servant to Mr. Kaiba (and very close to him) he would follow his master weather he knew how to duel or not, admirable in theory but his legs were shaking in reality. Kaiba was incredible, even against this he was suppressing no fear and completely calm, the man had no doubt that he would be victorious. That was what really got me thinking. What did I look like? I was so afraid. The Goa'uld were coming, something that would normally scare me, but this time the only people we had experience fighting with (or had experience fighting for that matter) were the Jaffa. Meanwhile I was going to be using a deck of cards instead of a P-90. It was scary but if Tea and Kaiba and General O'Neill could prepare themselves for this so could I, my dad would want me too. Then I thought of who really had reason to be afraid. "I just wish that Yugi was here to tell me I'm right" It was Daniel. There was a great deal of pressure placed on Daniel it's not surprising that he longed for encouragement that only a skilled duelist could provide him. It was then that things took a turn for the worst.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I won't lie I was frightened, everyone in that room's lives were in my hands. God, how does Jack put up with this stuff? It was then that Joey spoke up "OH NO DANIEL WATASHI DOWASURE". We were all startled. "What is it Joey, what did you forget". Joey's smug Brooklyn accent returned as he switched back to English "Yugi gave me this before he was captyored" It was Yugi's deck. I nearly jumped out of my seat, Yugi's deck contained on of the few cards I had needed for Teal'c's deck. By luck, fate, or sheer convenience it was the bottom card and I reached for it. After adding it to Teal'c's dueling deck I returned to Joey and took the remaining cards. Then things went black again. This was really not a good time.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Daniel had passed out again. Of all the possible times for it to happen this was one of the worst. Joey seemed horrified; all the kid had done was give Daniel Yugi's deck. And that's when it hit me, Daniel had passed out last time he touched Yugi's deck too. Something about that deck was affecting Daniel. I asked Joey to let me see the deck. One card in particular caught my eye, I was no expert on this game and I knew that the Duel Monsters card game was based of Egyptian rituals but I knew something was wrong with it. "Hey guys, since when are Duel Monsters cards written in Egyptian". I had stumbled upon Yugi's most powerful cards. "Give me those," Kaiba snapped, "you have no idea what they are". I was slightly peeved "enlighten me". "These, General O'Neill are the Egyptian God Cards, only certain duelists can use them". I had to ask, "What the heck do you mean". Kaiba said that according to the superstitious types you had to have spoken Hieratic in a former life, but he believed that the cards were laced with a special nano-tech-somthin' or other that allowed only high level duelists play them. Kaiba placed a blue card into his deck, claiming Yugi wasn't going to use it. Joey looked longingly at the yellow card, no doubt the Ra card he'd told me about earlier, but didn't touch it. I took back the other two and replaced them. These "God Cards" were interesting but I assumed that by either definition I couldn't use them. Now I returned my attention to Daniel and what to do with him.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

This latest development was extremely unfortunate. I began to think about the revelation of these Egyptian God Cards. The blue one interested me most of all. The two other cards were named after the two Goa'uld that ruled Earth, however Obelisk the Tormentor was an oddity. I wondered why only this card was not named after a Goa'uld. I searched my memories for the name, it seemed familiar. In time I began to recall short bursts of memory, bursts of words. Obelisk, power, unity, holy, and one final one: Decara.


	12. Chapter 12

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

Kaiba's obsession with these god cards was interesting. Earlier Kaiba had taught me a little about the advanced rules of Duel Monsters. Kaiba possessed the only three Blue eyes White Dragon cards on earth; he said they were the scale by which a powerful card was judged. There were only a few monsters in the class of the B.E.W.D.; the God cards, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Sanga, Suijin, and Kaze-Jin, and their fused form Gate Guardian, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Exodia the Forbidden One. These cards were near instant victory. I was starting to understand the subtleties of this game. I only hoped that these monsters would be on our side.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

I now had another reason to make sure that I was not captured by the Goa'uld. I had discovered the secret power of Obelisk. I alone had noticed and unraveled the clues. I alone understood that Obelisk the Tormentor was the power of destruction, that it was through it's power that the alter on Decara functioned. Obelisk's destructive energy had been used by the Ancients to reform the universe. I could only imagine what the powers of Ra and Osiris were harnessed for, but I shuddered at the very inklings that came to my mind. By mastering the Egyptian God Cards Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba had mastered the technology of the Ancients.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I was back in the desert. This time however I was alone. I heard words, Egyptian God Cards, hieratic, life, nano-mechanical film, it sounded like Kaiba. Then I heard the familiar "hmph" of Jack O'Neill and the Great Dragon from my last vision rose from the desert sands. "You" I was as awkward as ever "you're Osiris too, aren't you". This time the beast only roared, there was no voice behind it. "The Saint Dragon, Osiris, that's you isn't it" it roared again twisting and contorting until it "stood" entangled staring at me over what would be a human's shoulder. "You said that you would serve the Pharaoh, you meant Yugi" it appeared angry at me, long years of experience had taught me that if you ask the questions they don't want to hear they will attack you, however I do have long years of experience to show for it. "Help us" the Beast howled "help us" it was less of a question this time, the great dragon opened its second mouth and screeched "HELP US" the dragon roared as it forced a burning ball of thunder from it's second mouth and everything went white.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Time was up. The ships had been detected entering Earth's atmosphere, Thor and Bra'tac had failed to launch the attack in time. Domino would experience a mass hallucination very very soon. We strapped up our duel disks, left Daniel's deck with Mr. Moto and set out to face the monsters that lurked ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

I stared in awe as the massive mother ship broke through the clouds casting a shadow of terror over Domino. The city was in disarray. A second ship descended in the distance leaving a small but ever present reminder of the Goa'uld's power. I was uneasy but tried to remain calm as the entire city panicked around us.

From the Unofficial Account of Mr. Katsuya "Joey Wheeler" Jyonouchi as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

We left Yugi's shop only to be greeted by two unfriendly faces. An obnoxious giggle seemed to silence the madness. "Who are these two," General O'Neill asked. "Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor". Cornel Carter asked who they were and I remembered that they weren't from "around here". "Weevil's a bug that needs to be squashed," Tea stated, correctly. "He's an insect duelists who used to be champion of our entire dueling district, that is, until Yugi royally crushed him at duelist kingdom. He's a liar and a cheat". "Hey," Weevil exclaimed with false indignation "I was regional champion, I've read the official duelist handbook cover to cover and nothing I did was against regulations". Tea was angered "that's because even Pegasus assumed you had more dignity than to trick someone out of their cards and toss them into the OCEAN". "It's not in the handbook or any errata so it's perfectly fair hehehehe hehehe". "I beat Weevil again during battle city, in a humiliating defeat by the way, before Yugi annihilated him during their next Duel" Tea shuddered at the memory. "And who's Parapa the Rapper over there," General O'Neill questioned in a gay meaning happy, I'm talking to you Jack - Daniel tone. "That's Rex Raptor, he's a dinosaur duelist and the former runner up regional champ. His deck is ok and but I don't think the guy knows what a trap card is" Rex responded with expected outrage. Moneybags meaning Mr. Kaiba continued for me "he was an idiot regional champ wanna-be with no strategy who only went downhill from there" Rex growled "he was beaten by Wheeler in Duelist Kingdom and disqualified third in the Battle City tournament by Espa Roba another lackluster duelist whom also somehow lost to Wheeler". I picked up there, though a little less angrily, "He has even less of a rep than weevil and is still considered an upper level duelist because of his deck which I beat down a little while ago". Rex had had enough "Hey, if you wanna talk behind my back fine but don't you dare insult me to my face. I'll show you all just how dangerous I am just because I lost to Wheeler and Roba because of luck and cheating doesn't mean I can't beat all of you blindfolded". Kaiba was fed up and continued on, we all followed.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

We didn't have time to get tied up with unskilled card playing midgets; the Goa'uld would start their attack shortly. I noticed Rex muttering to himself as we left it sounded something like "just wait till I show them my secret then they'll fear me". Weevil responded with surprise, he wasn't in on the secret, however I figured it was nothing but the ego of a has-been 16 year old. We had only walked a few blocks when Osiris appeared on every screen in Domino. Kaiba said he must have some human contact to rig something like this, and that he hoped that it was no one in his company. He sounded like any other Goa'uld "Humans of Domino, I am your once and future god, Osiris. You shall bow before me or be wiped off the face of the Earth. If you do not comply I will release my army of Kull Warriors to cleanse this city of heretics. As for the fighters and duelists of Domino, you are offered the honor of joining me as my loyal Jaffa. In return for your service you will be rewarded with long diseasless life and power beyond your comprehension, gifts from your god. Consider my words mortals". We sat in silence at the scale of what had just happened. It was then we Realized that Joey had gone missing during the broadcast. Carter pointed to the top of the closest tall building and I wished that I didn't see what I thought I was seeing.

From the Unofficial Account of Mr. Tristian Taylor as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Joey was standing on a skyscraper. "Hey Osiris we Earthlings don't like bein' told what ta believe by alien slugs, we don't like bein tretened, and we don't like yowa I'm a god bullshit so you can take yowa freakin' Kull whadevahs and stick 'em right up youwa slimy snake a-"Joey took cover as the Kull Warriors "ringed down" and attacked.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

We raced towards the building to provide Joseph with cover fire. I led, barging through the door, staff weapon ready. But the Kull Warriors didn't fire; they raised their arms and readied their duel disks. I ceased all movement. O'Neill called to me but I was paralyzed. Dueling was still too great a fear. O'Neill fired from his P-90 and Cornel Carter followed suit. The Kull Warriors, inequipped for actual combat were quickly dispatched. "Remember that Osiris, we don't bow to tyrants like you" Daniel Jackson's words were never truer.


	14. Chapter 14

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

We retreated to the game shop and I was welcomed back with open arms, some less open than others (Kaiba). We regrouped and ventured out again, however our luck would not last long. As we pushed through the stampeding masses of fleeing citizens a piercing cackle broke through, Weevil Underwood. He was all business this time. Tristian stepped forward to challenge the insect duelist "are you sure you want to do this Tristian," Joey asked. Tristian stood firm and we moved on to help restore order. Shortly after we received a transmission from Thor, he had moved the ships into attack position and destroyed one of the ships. We checked in on Bra'tac, he had begun the air and land battles and the aerial battle was going smoothly, it's terrestrial counter-part was not going badly but it was not going well either. As we neared Osiris' ship Kull Warriors bearing alien duel disks began to appear. We tried to avoid them but two of them found us. Duke and Mai activated their duel disks and told us to keep going. Things were going well enough, until we ran into trouble, double trouble.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

Joey seemed shocked. The two Jaffa before us activated their duel disks. "I though we were rid of you," Joey screamed. "You thought wrong" "for that you'll pay" "in not too long" "you'll rue the day" "that you enraged" "Para and Dox" "inside that maze". General O'Neill rolled his eyes. I asked who they were and Tea told me that they were called the Paradox Brothers and that they were eliminators hired during Duelist Kingdom to test Yugi. "You two are hardly worth our time," a voice cried from behind us, dressed in a trench coat, eyes glowing yellow Bakura grinned sadistically. We were all shocked that Bakura had returned to help us. He stepped up and readied his duel disk, I followed his lead. General O'Neill asked me what I was doing and I told him that I was going to duel them. General O'Neill ordered me not too but I protested. I needed to try to duel now, before the real tough stuff. Finally General O'Neill relented and the group began to move on. Suddenly there were explosions all around us and the intersection we were standing on caved in. "You may not leave" "until we fall" "we have the keys" "but it matters not as death will take you all". Joey protested saying that if we were stuck here that he should duel in my place but the brothers stated that the challengers had accepted, which was fine with me.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Carter went first. She played her Science Soldier (800/800) and ended her turn. Then it was Para's turn. He played a facedown magic card. Bakura broke the mold, sparing no time playing The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500) and two face down magic or trap cards. It was Dox, however, who really started the duel by playing Graceful Charity. He got rid of a Shadow Ghoul and a Dungeon Worm by its effect. Then he special summoned a Rock Sentry (1300/1700) and tributed it for his Labyrinth Wall (0/3000). The twins laughed like idiots for a while and flipped around like a bad martial arts comedy before ending their turn leaving a confused Carter to find a way out of their maze. Carter handled it like a Cornel should, she tributed her Science Soldier for Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) and played Different Dimension Gate removing the wall. Dox was already down to 2200 life points, and I was starting to get this game. Para then played a face down magic or trap card and Monster Reborn to bring back his brother's Shadow Ghoul (1600/1200) and then flipped Magical Labyrinth, tributing the ghoul to special summon Wall Shadow (1600/3000). Bakura did nothing on his turn but his confidence probably swayed Dox from attacking, the kid was a skilled strategist. Playing Monster Tamer (1700/1500) by using Snatch Steal on Portrait's Secret, Dox ended his turn. It wouldn't take long for the brothers to draw a card capable of destroying the "Different Dimension Gate", Labyrinth Wall would return and force Carter and Bakura to attempt to navigate through it while their Wall Shadow ran rampant. I just hoped that they would find a way out of it.

From the Unofficial Account of Ms. Anzu "Tea" Masaki as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Samantha was good. With Bakura backing her up I really thought that they would win. Sam played nothing but attacked the Monster Tamer, sadly it's special effect allowed Dox to have Para's Wall Shadow block and Samantha took 1200 damage leaving her with 2800 life points. I never lost faith in her though; I knew she'd figure a way out of this. Then Para took the game up a notch. He used Cost Down and Wall Shadow to tribute summon the box of Kaze-jin of the Wind. Then Bakura did something none of us could understand, he played the Dark Designator and forced Dox to draw his Sanga of Thunder. Bakura played The Headless Knight (1200/1700) and ended his turn. Dox, eager to defeat Sam and Ryou, played Tribute to the Doomed, destroying the knight and discarding Suijin of Water, the last of the trinity. Things were looking bad for Samantha and Ryou.

From the Archives of the Kaiba corp. Duel Disk Monitoring System

Player one: set one monster card face down

Player two: summon Torike (1400/1300), attack Portrait's Secret, Portrait's Secret is destroyed, Bakura looses 200 life points

Player three: set Flame of Blacked Souls (900/900)

Player four: play soul exchange, tribute Gadget Soldier and Monster Tamer for Sanga the Thunder (2600/2000), play De-Spell, destroy Different Dimension Gate.

Player one: one card face down, summon Cyber Soldier of Dark World (1400/1200), attack Torike, both monsters are destroyed

Player two: summon Labyrinth Tank (2200/1800), end

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

It was Bakura's move now. He played a monster face down. Dox was sick of waiting, Wall back in place and Gate Guardian within his grasp he played Premature Burial lowering his life points to 1400 to summon back Suijin of Water. Gate Guardian (3750/3400) was formed, and Sam was worried, she understood the danger that Gate Guardian posed. But the Paradox brothers weren't done yet; they wanted to make sure there were no survivors. Para flipped a magic card, Elemental Punishment. It was a rare card that allowed an effect for each type of monster on the field; for Water monsters like Suijin it allowed the negation of all other magic cards, Wind monsters like Kaze-jin prevented all players from entering the battle phase, for Earth monsters like the Labyrinth Wall it prevented all new summoning, for the absent Fire attribute monsters it caused 200 points of damage to all other players each turn, for Light monsters like Sanga it negated the effects of trap cards, and for Dark Monsters like Bakura's Flame of Darkened Souls it allowed the controller to bypass the no attacking rule and negate flip effects. Such a card was unbelievably rare and nearly impossible to defeat, luckily the card was balanced by a steep cost of 3500 life points.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

This was very bad for Cornel Carter. The combination of effects from having 5 of the 6 attributes of monsters on the field had completely removed Bakura from the game. Without the ability to summon, attack, or activate any cards Bakura was completely shut out. Cornel Carter drew but could do nothing. The Paradox Brothers could have attacked Bakura and won right then and there but their intention was never such. They planned to cut off Cornel Carter from all support and wipe her out as proof of their authority. The twins cackled and General O'Neill began to assault Seto Kaiba with desperate questions. Daniel Jackson stood firm out of respect for Cornel Carter but Masaki diverted her eyes. Cornel Carter could not set or summon any new monsters and was unable to use any magic or trap cards, even the typical last resort of a flip effect monster was closed to her, she ended her turn with a hung head and closed eyes. Para ordered Gate Guardian to attack; Cornel Carter's lone monster was her only defense against Gate Guardian and the Labyrinth Tank. Masaki was crying, indeed there was cause, we had all nearly forgotten that more than respect or rewards were at steak. The Attack neared the final card. As the hidden monster appeared it was enveloped within the blast. It was destroyed, sent to the Graveyard. But without warning the remainder of the tempest of wind, water, and thunder disappeared into a swirl of blue, one we were all very well acquainted with.


	15. Chapter 15

From the Unofficial Account of Cornel Samantha Carter

I'm not a duelist. I was never meant to be. I study science. I study quantum mechanics. And that studying had just paid off. The Paradox brothers were screaming, "what is this, it disappeared" "I believe it's far worse than you feared" or something silly like that. I had them. That was Different Dimension Warrior Lady". I thought I saw General O'Neill hiding a smile. "When she's destroyed I can choose to remove her and the monster who attacked her from play, so say goodbye to your guardian and trd "it will decrease your monsters attack by 200 now and I destroy your tank" Para took another 100 points of damage. Bakura placed 2 cards face down and ended. It was Dox's turn but he was still trapped by the Elemental Punishment magic card his brother played, he ended playing a card to bring Gate Guardian to his graveyard. Now it was my turn, I looked over to Bakura, I could tell nothing from his eyes. I had to trust Bakura. "I activate The Shallow Grave" my magic card forces every player to special summons 1 monster face down in defense mode. "I choose to reborn Gate Guardian". I could see that everyone was stunned. "Ha you fool we have summoned Gate Guardian once more" "and swiftly plummet will your score". Dox reborned his monster tamer, while I chose science soldier and Bakura reborned nothing as his grave had been emptied to summon his newest monster. I looked to Bakura, if he didn't have the right cards on the field we were sunk. Bakura grinned, "Activate Forced Spell trap card". Forced Spell activated one facedown magic card on the field regardless of weather or not it's a quickplay. "And my magic card is Creature Swap". The widening eyes were entertaining to say the least. "You can have my science soldier" "ha you may take the monster tamer" Bakura answered for us "what Monster Tamer". Dox's eyes shot to his field but it was empty, Bakura's Offering to the Doomed spell had taken care of that. "Gate Guardian is ours" I've been studying space for as long as I can remember and I can tell you, from experience, that meteors are a source of unimaginable destructive potential. "Fairy Meteor Crush" a pointed finger later Para's Science Soldier was no more just like Para.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Carter was amazing. She and Bakura had a perfect strategy to turn their opponent's total deadlock into an ideal victory. She ran over and hugged Daniel, I felt that it was only fair to let her and her teacher enjoy her victory. Bakura walked over to the Paradox Brothers, they were shaking. He opened his palm and each one handed him a key. Then there was a bright light followed what one might call a flash of darkness, if that makes any sense whatsoever. The bald brothers sat there lifeless. I asked what he did and he replied he gave them their "just rewards". Bakura tossed us the keys and, somehow, jumped out of the gaping hole (bouncing off the walls a few times but still, not natural). I hoped that Tristian was ok, he was the least experienced duelist of Yugi's "gang" but he was still dueling Weevil al by himself, Mai and Duke were dueling Kull Warriors but they couldn't be wonderful strategists. In the meantime we had to keep moving. Keys in hand, we had to move on down the path Osiris had set for us. I checked my P-90 and opened the corridor. We were going to end this one way or the other.

From the Official Account of Master Bra'tac of the Jaffa High Council as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

The aerial battle was moving ahead successfully. The Kull warriors were skilled pilots but did not have a warrior's spirit, they could not think; only follow their previous orders and strategies. The Jaffa pilots were harder, not only were they brothers but they were the Jaffa of Osiris, known for their cunning. We fought valiantly above but on the ground we did not fare as well, our anti-kull weapons were limited and our other means were Oau'raon li kek zehiem unas jaffa Setesh tek sha al'kesh ba tua exact translation is something like might like that of battle fighter of unas jaffa Setesh and great death al'kesh's body later, a Jaffa expression most likely intended to mean weak like an unas Sesesh Jaffa (both modifiers are thought of as weak to the Goa'uld) after fighting an al'kesh. The Kull Warriors marched through our forces like we were insects. We could not stop them, however their numbers did slowly dwindle. I only hoped that we would not continue to dwindle faster.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

My fears were a pestilence upon me. I was very happy for Cornel Carter, however. I wondered if, perhaps, Daniel Jackson could understand what I was experiencing, he being of wide experiences and deeply spiritual knowledge and attunement. I had begun to think that he knew something about Osiris, the card and the Goa'uld, much as I knew about Obelisk. As we moved through the narrow corridors I started to think, more and more, that I should reveal my secrets to Daniel Jackson. We had come to a division in the path, it was decided that we would split into two teams. Each team would consist of at least one warrior, one duelist, and one of yugi's friends. I immediately grouped myself with Daniel Jackson and Joseph, Seto Kaiba would have been helpful as both a duelist and fighter, and to a lesser extent informer, but Joey's superior knowledge and the other teams needs forced him over there. We split up and continued our trek. After much time we came upon a chamber. The room was triangular and each wall was different. The wall to our right was covered in many tiles, the wall to our right was engraved with text, and the final wall directly in front of us had a small opening filled with a red pearl. Joseph, surprisingly, caught onto it first "it's a series of puzzles" even Daniel Jackson who had experienced much the same on Cimera did not figure it out that fast. Daniel Jackson began to try to decipher the text while me and Joseph looked at the tile puzzle. The tiles seemed to have a picture on them but it was unclear what it was. Daniel Jackson reported that the text was mostly unintelligible and that the only sensible text was "I am alive but can not be slaughtered, give me air and I shall breath, give me food and I shall devour, give me water and I shall die, if a cold wind blows I shall shiver for I have no fur, if a challenger approaches I will make him scream for to battle me is folly, if you give me a path I will follow it, if you try to hit me I shall move, man uses me to safeguard life and help his work, my children spread to grow and become powerful, I am the animal that no man recognizes, I am your only ally here, call my name to bring me forth". The possibilities were endless, the time was limited, the group was unable to decipher it.

From the Official Account of Mr. Seto Kaiba as edited by Colonel Samantha Carter

We were taking too long, I honestly wanted to get rid of this so my life could go back to normal and I didn't have to worry about my little brother. Eventually we reached a room, inside was a man in a cloak. He held out his hand, gesturing for us to stop, but I had no intention of complying. "Whadda you want" the man stayed silent "hey batman I'm talking to you" General O'Neill was getting impatient. "If you wish to pass you must duel me" "what if we don't want to" "oh you must," he whispered "otherwise…" he removed one lanky hand from his cloak revealing some sort of gauntlet Goa'uld ribbon device. The room began to swirl, blades grew from the walls threatening to incise us. "If you don't duel I'll have to kill you." "You" he was pointing to General O'Neill "me". He wanted to duel General O'Neill, the man had never dueled before. "No way I'll duel you," I demanded "no I want him he has the mark of his ancestors".

From the Journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I cannot seem to understand this riddle. By the sound of it, I assume that it is either an obscure animal or mythological beast. Teal'c and Joey were, however, are making progress with their puzzle. They have only a few more pieces before they are complete. As for my riddle I am starting to consider that it is the sun god Ra who protects mankind from returning into the ocean of chaos. "Ra", nothing happens. I try writing it into the soft wall…nothing. I can't think of what it is, without fur or water fish, amphibians, and mammals are all removed but few birds' strength could be considered folly to challenge, and reptiles still need to drink, not to mention that few men would use a reptile to guard them especially those dangerous enough to fit the description.

Teal'c and Joey have almost solved the puzzle just move one more tile and

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

It was a duel monster. An Aquapus (2100/2700). It's an uncommon card with an unusual effect, which I couldn't remember. Suddenly the pearl started to glow and the Aquapus came to life thrashing around wildly throwing Teal'c against the wall. Joey summoned his Goblin Strike Force (2300/0) and attacked but there was no effect, the Aquapus kept inching towards us. I played Axe of Despair on my Luster Dragon (1900+10002900/1600) and attacked, but even with atk points exceeding it's atk and def the Aquapus continued. Joey started to panic. "Daniel what are we gonna do we keep attackin with stronger monsters but it doesn't do anything" "keep calm the riddle says to summon it know it's name and that it's our only ally, we need to solve it". The Aquapus was almost upon us, it's tentacle jerked forward. Joey was right in it's path. There was no time I had to stop it; I had to hope I would draw my card "FIRE". The Aquapus sizzled and evaporated, as always my card had come through for me. Joey looked at me confused "fire carries out all of the life functions in some form or another," I stuttered "but no one can slaughter a fire, give it air and I shall "breath", give it _fuel_ and it will grow, give it water and it will die, if a cold wind blows it flickers, if a person attempts to fight fire they will loose, if you give fire a path of wood it will follow it, man has used fire to safeguard life and help his work, smaller fires spread to grow and become larger, by completing those life processes it qualifies as an organism but no one will tell you that it is". Joey looked at me, "sure".


	16. Chapter 16

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Carter gasped and I walked over to Kaiba. "If I can't do this I want you to finish the job" he seemed a bit shocked "you **_will_** do this, you're a leader". I loaded my deck and marched onto a small set of stairs serving as a podium. I was a grown man with an amazing fishing pond in charge of a high level top secret military organization, and I was about to play a trading card game to stop a slug with a god-complex and save an alternate reality Earth, it was what I was born to do".

From the Unofficial Account of Teal'c

We continued down our passageway, but our stamina was swiftly fleeing our bodies. We paused to rest and Joseph used a few pieces of wood he had brought to make a fire. It was he who began the conversation "hey Danny" no one called Daniel Jackson by that designation save O'Neill in jest but Daniel Jackson responded anyway "yes Joey". Joseph smiled continuing, "what's your spirit monster". "My spirit monster," Daniel Jackson questioned "ya," Joseph reassured him "the card that you feel represents you". Daniel Jackson was intrigued. "And not just your favorite monster, the one that represents you" "what's the difference". "Sometimes nothing, but not everybody is represented by a powerful monster or a card that is an honest representation. Like take me for instance, I'm the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)" "courageous, determined, heroic, sounds about right to me," Daniel Jackson replied happily "yup, Flame Swordsman, weaker than Yugi's Dark Magician (2500/2100) or Noa's Shinato (3300/3000) but the embodiment of everything I believe and the virtues that got me my Red Eyes, the vessel of limitless potential, and the equal opposite of money-bags' B.E.W.D. (3000/2500)". Daniel Jackson chuckled at this "I donno which one represents me, hm, lemme think about it for a minute" "ok, how bout you Teal'c, any card in your deck you feel connected to" I responded "I do not know I have not viewed the contents of my deck". That was one feather more than the moon shields could bear referring to a famous Goa'uld battle between Bastet and the ancient system lord Thoth, in myth a moon god who weighed a persons heart against a feather after death, in which she became the first to nearly deplete his planetary shields and force the abnormally passive System Lord into battle. Equivalent with our own straw that broke the camels back, I would conquer this irrational phobia and the Goa'uld.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

The cloaked man went first. He played a monster face down and ended his turn. General O'Neill drew his first hand. He stared at it for a while "I play Overdrive (1600/1000) and attack your monster". Overdrive was a perfect card for General O'Neill and it crushed the face down monster, however it was Nimble Momonga and he gained 1000 life points before summoning two more by it's effect. It was the anonymous duelist's turn again "I play Enraged Minotaur in our dimension Enraged Battle Ox –Daniel) and attack, you lose 100 life points" he then played a magic or trap card face down. This guy wasn't half bad as far as I could tell, General O'Neill played Oni-Tank M46 (1400/1700) and Stinger Launch, a magic card with multiple abilities, you could choose to either double a machine's atk or give it two chances to attack, general O'Neill chose to use the prior, destroying the Minotaur, reducing it's owners life points to 3900. General O'Neill was playing uncertainly but well. The hooded man looked briefly at his draw and summoned Great Angus (1800/800), which would have quickly destroyed the enfeebled Oni-Tank if General O'Neill hadn't figured out trap cards like Life Force Barrier. Summoning Gradius and setting a face down magic or trap card, General O'Neill was well equipped to defend himself. The man removed his cloak to reveal yellowish cracking skin that gave him an almost snake like appearance and long brown hair. He spoke, his voice too was like a hissing snake, "you trust in your technology so much" the General and I looked on guilty as charged "you have forgotten the power that comes from the universe directly". I had finally figured out their decks and one of the reasons he was so intent on duel General O'Neill, either General O'Neill's Machine deck or the mystery duelist's Beast deck would have to go.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

"I guess this one, Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000)," I stated. "Eh, why dat guy," Joey asked scratching his head "well…" I paused "I don't like guns". This was an odd statement for someone who spent so much time with a military team, much less an archeologist who carries a pistol with him, "they hurt people, and not just that they do it indiscriminately, there's nothing good that can come from shooting one man" Joey was looking at me with an intelligent curiosity in his eyes that I had not previously seen in him "Swords are the honorable weapon, if you kill a man with a broad sword or a rapier or a wakisaishi you are killing a person you have taken the time to get to know, in a gunfight you can only learn from those who sacrifice speed or power for personality. Long range combat is nothing evil, "spellcasters" may or may not have been bringing honor to the art of long range combat long before muskets, and Egyptian Priests were playing Shadow Games before the invention of gun powder". Teal'c and Joey looked at me silently and "took in" the information I had revealed. I had planned to keep that a secret for a while longer, my distaste for guns was slightly embarrassing, and my tiny interest in kendo had triggered a string of jokes and nicknames, chief among them Daniel Jackson Nighttime Ninja (where do they get this stuff). "I travel from world to world all the time, I balance my fighting range as best I can, I'm not strong for SGC personnel but I dare you to find a more danger friendly archeologist" Joseph laughed in agreement. "It's weird though" I cocked my head "you picked a light monster," Joey pointed out "your meaning is unclear are you implying that Daniel Jackson is not pure" "no not at all, it's just that most of the guys who pick dark monsters a good guys while those who use light monsters are usually jerks". Teal'c and I were confused "Like Yugi's Dark Magician and Duke's Strike Ninja, meanwhile Noa and the Paradox Brothers and Kaiba himself all choose light monsters, Tea does too but then again both Bakura's use dark monsters, so it's got a few exceptions on both sides" "well I suppose I have ascended into that category".


	17. Chapter 17

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

My opponent left his two squirrels facedown and ended his turn. I drew, I think it was a Jino #19 or something, any way you look at it, it was too weak to play. I set a mechanical spider. He drew and played Beast King – Behemoth (2700/1500 - Daniel) tributeing both his momongas. His Beast King attacked destroying my Gradius, I was down to 2400 life points.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

We came to a fork in the path. Two corridors, three of us. Daniel Jackson had both dueling experience and his handgun, though as he said he detested using it, he decided to go on by himself, I didn't want to leave him but I saw his logic and it was indeed sound. Daniel Jackson continued down path we were following and Joseph and I turned to the right and continued down the new path. "Joseph," I asked cautiously "ya Teal'c," he responded inquisitively "do you ever feel guilt". "Wha" "when you duel, you know that each and every monster is a human soul" "no why would I, I treat my cards with respect," he answered. "And yet you tribute and sacrifice and use them as bait" Joseph was quiet, but for only a moment, "so what, they always come back, and my monsters know that I care that's why they obey me even when I have to do that stuff" "leaving a place you love is horrible, knowing you can come back does not make the pain less" my mind drifted to Ry'ac. "Ya but if my friend needs me I'll grab my jacket and scram, Teal'c it isn't always about you" I was gripped by a sudden rage "I KNOW THIS CHILD OF THIS YOU CAN BE SURE" "then think about the entire human race in this dimension and let your monsters think of you". He had beaten me 'I am sorry Joseph, I am not accustomed to fear I cannot banish with logic". Joseph smiled at me. Shortly following we came upon another branch in the path. "Will you be alright without a warrior to guard you," I questioned, "I have two of those right here," Joseph said smugly cracking his knuckles "You gonna be ok without a duelist" "I have a duelist right here".

From the Journal of Dr, Daniel Jackson

I can't keep going at this pace, it's strange after so long on digs and in the SGC that I still got tired so easily. Then again most archeologists you meet won't have my build, the SGC had suggested and offered the opportunity to work out which I gladly took advantage of on the few instances I had between my deassention and the Tel'chek mission, I have nothing to complain about. The walls were covered in goa'uld text; Osiris must have had advance agents digging this, practically, since he reunited with Anubis three years ago. I thought back to Anubis, what was he plotting, did I want to know, which Anubis was I thinking of, all good questions. In this dimension I know nothing about him more than what I could infer from mine, why is he trusting this mission to his brother Osiris, a normal Goa'uld, what is he planning, then again I don't think I've ever known what he was really planning, maybe he just seeks power for the sake of power. In our dimension I hadn't seen him since my semicension, what had happened, he said that Oma could never defeat him, was that proof that comic books are surprisingly accurate or a simple truth, perhaps Oma was keeping him bound in combat, perhaps she had defeated him, perhaps she couldn't beat him without making a sacrifice he didn't expect, perhaps he was just biding his time. And then more questions how could be ascended and unascended at the same time, could he really have seemed pure enough to trick both Apep and Oma, and, of course, there was the question that always tormented me, why were me and him so similar.


	18. Chapter 18

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

The mystery duelist's Behemoth crushed General O'Neil's Mechanical Spider. General O'Neill drew and stared but was forced to play Jinzo #7 in defense mode. The anonymous beast duelist laughed, drew, and ended his turn. General O'Neill drew again; a smirk swept his face, Mechanical Chaser (1850/80ss0). We were all confused; Chaser was powerful but nowhere near the power of Behemoth. It was then general O'Neill reveled his secret weapon, Limit Remover, Chaser's atk points skyrocketed to 3700, Behemoth was gone in seconds, as was the Chaser due to Limit Remover's effect. 1000 points closer to defeat than last turn General O'Neill's opponent played a magic card Countdown to Rebirth. Countdown to Rebirth allowed a player to summon as many monsters from the graveyard (taking into account limited field size) as they want, but they have to wait the number of turns equal to the number of monsters, we thought he chose just Behemoth, but we had not idea what was about to happen. General O'Neill attacked with Oni-Tank and reduced the strange man's life points to 1500 before playing two magic or trap cards face down. The anonymous duelist's turn started and Beast King – Behemoth returned to the field, but it wasn't alone. Behemoth's effect allowed it to bring up to 4 beasts back from the graveyard with it. Great Angus, the three nimble Momonga, and behemoth were given a powerboost by Stampeding Beasts which raised their atk points by 200 the number of beasts on the field, each one was 1000 points stronger, and to make matters worse he played two more magic or traps face down. Angus attacked Oni-Tank, things were looking bad for General O'Neill, but the attacks dissipated and we gave a sigh of relief as he revealed. The trap card negated the attacks of any one type of monster. The mystery duelist growled like an ocelot glaring at us, and then began to laugh, he said something along the lines of "there is one creature that reigns above all others" before flipping two very bad cards, Ultimate Offering and Soul Exchange. With his cards activated he paid 500 life points to tribute one of his Momongas and General O'Neill's Oni-Tank to summon a card so rare that only seven people in America, Duel Monster's country of origin, had one, Bestial Furher Dragon.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

My fears nearly quelled, I ventured onward alone. I assumed that this path would lead me to some sort of danger and was becoming nervous, as I had been walking for a long while. As McKay would say "if you try to fight the law of averages you get screwed". After many arduous minutes I came across a room. The Book of the Dead was written onto the walls, at least part of it. I felt uncomfortable around the text, my time serving Apophis had made it an unpleasant thing to see. I ventured forward, cautiously, and entered into a large room, reminding me greatly of a Goa'uld temple. I looked around and readied my Duel Disk out of discomfort. There was a laugh from the dark. "Who is there," I asked "Kree Teal'c, Kree Shol'va"

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

Bestial Furher Dragon (3100/1400), it was incredible. It was massive. It's special ability gave it's owner control of every Beast, beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast type monster on the field, and the power to destroy any Dragon, Sea Serpent, Reptile, Dinosaur, or fish type on the field. The Anonymous Duelist started to talk about the superiority of his monster something like "Dragons are the most powerful beings in nature, in one turn, when my monster attacks, you will feel my beasts power". General O'Neill looked doomed. But the General smiled. "Then I'll need a machine that's as far above dragons as the BFG over there is above you," General O'Neill replied smugly pointing at Kaiba who was cracking his knuckles, grinning all the while. "You seem so keen on Dragons and I like big guns so how bout we compromise, Revolver Dragon (2600/2100). Now I have a one in three chance that you're Dragon goes the way of the Dinosaurs. We watched in suspense as three white lights appeared on the field. The first one slowly shifted to red, the second took even longer before turning green, and the last one seemed to stay white forever. Green. There were five loud clicks and a bang. "Buh bye", two more bangs. It was all over. General O'Neill had won his first duel.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

I couldn't believe it. I was suddenly happy to know that I'd be in charge during debriefing.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

As I drew closer to the mother ship I began to worry on what I'd find there. The inevitable showdown with Osiris scarred me a little. I just felt relieved that it wasn't the same Osiris as in my dimension. Anubis was involved, Osiris was involved, and ancient shadow magic was involved, it was a bad situation. How was I planning on stopping this? So many questions preyed on my mind. This was the life I committed myself to when I joined the SGC again. And I suddenly realized I wouldn't have it any other way. The answers finally became less important than the questions.


	19. Chapter 19

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

A new sense of surprising confidence in toe we walked towards the next room. Then a large spike fell from the ceiling drawn toward us by gravity. We dashed for the next room. Tea was almost impaled as the point stopped inches from her back, too large to fit through the door. The room was strange, on one side it looked like something I'd find Daniel in, the other reminded me of an 80s sci-fi movie, the ones were they were first figuring out Computer graphics and assumed that sharp angled and neon green were the wave of the future. Directly in the middle stood a boy. He was probably younger than Joey and his group by about a year or so but looked substantially younger. That was about when it occurred to me that the boy looked remarkably like Kaiba.

From the Unofficial Account of Ms. Anzu "Tea" Masaki as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

The boy had fiery red hair styled into tiny spikes that made it look like Kaiba's hair, but made of flames, ending in a ponytail. He also wore a trench coat like Kaiba, but his was black and ended in spiked arcs that sort of reminded me of the wings of Joey's Red Eyes. General O'Neill asked Kaiba if he had any other siblings but Kaiba said that he didn't have any family other than Mokuba. The boy spoke, his voice reminded me of a mix of Kaiba and Yugi "Oh really, what about Noa Kaiba your long lost step brother". Kaiba was furious "how do you know about Noa," he demanded. "I know all about you," he snickered. Kaiba's rage only intensified "who are you". "I'm you, your shadow, I'm everything you were turned into everything you are and more". I didn't understand what he meant, "My name is Noah, no relation". General O'Neill and Cornel Carter were both confused but accepted this. "When I was growing up I wanted to be just like you" Kaiba was uninterested "poor you". Noah continued "but as I grew older I realized I didn't want to be like you, I wanted to be you". We sat uncomfortably waiting for him to finish "I have what you had before you cheated Gozaburo Kaiba out of his company, an achievement I envy you for, nothing. I am just like you, but I didn't get my big break like you, however I do have one thing you do, the drive to overcome those odds and take the world championship" Kaiba sighed angrily "I don't need your life story just move you wanna-be midget". "Actually I did get my big break" Kaiba grunted as Noah ignored him and continued "But that's where our lives go separate ways, for while you gained power and lost to little Yugi I gained the same power as the Pharaoh" only I was surprised by what came next. The grip and blade were made of pure gold, the millennium symbol actually the eye of Osiris/Ra/Horus/Wdjet just above his hand surrounded "two-dimensionally" by spikes, "this is the Millennium Blade, the dark secret of the Pharaoh and his priests, isn't it funny how the bane of your rivals existence and your worst nightmare have come together to destroy you". Kaiba was getting sick he said something like "your full of hot air just like Yugi, your mythological theory collage major bullshit doesn't frighten me" "It will".

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I ran down the halls. I had a sudden feeling of fear, like something evil had appeared, I didn't like it one bit, the voice in my head was screaming turn back, and a name kept coming up, Kokuei.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

Noah stared at Kaiba with a fire in his eyes. "I'd like you to meet someone Seto" Kaiba glared, they were speaking English but Japanese rules still applied calling him by his last name was an indication of authority. "Seto Kaiba, meet Dark Lord Kokuei" the Millennium Blade glowed and a strong wind rushed through the room. Suddenly Noah ripped off his trench coat and whipped it around his body, the shoulders resting on his, the sleeves wrapped around his arms, the length of the coat lying free against his back like a cape. His hair exploded out of its ponytail, flying out before returning to its natural position, a long spiky mass of flame-like hair. His eyes seemed different.

From the Unofficial Account of Cornel Samantha Carter

"I am Kokuei," be bellowed, his voice sounded more like Kaiba's. "Seto Kaiba, I wager my Dueling Deck, would you wager your Blue Eyes White Dragons" Kaiba smirked and agreed, he was cocky, but he had every right to be. Kokuei/Noah readied his Duel Disk, it was different from ours, it was red and black and blue with a body in the shape of a dragon and a playing surface in the shape of a wing. Kaiba answered by doing the same.


	20. Chapter 20

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

I was frozen. "Shol'va kree, lektet a ni Ba tem Ka, raha lem heka" again, loosely, hello traitor surprised to see me alive (literally to see my body and soul as one) it is no sorcery. I stood before evil, as it has always been, the sun is the embodiment of good, and those who oppose it are evil, there is no greater evil than he who stood before me. I looked to his arm; a Goa'uld Duel Disk sat there ready and loaded. I activated my device. I glared at him and drew my five cards; there was no turning back now. I played a monster, facedown. He drew and played Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500), his Archfiend attacked. My monster flipped, Kisetti, now I could take his life points each turn, however my guilt only increases as the parasite monster attached to his fiend. He was angry but laughed in delight as he dueled against "the Shol'va". I drew again, a pointless card to play, and decided to play my next best card, but again it was one I would have proffered not to, it was a trap. For his turn he played the Syphorous Lady (800/1400) and attacked my seemingly defenseless life points. My trap activated, Avatar of Apophis, Syphorous Lady was destroyed and he lost 800 life points. The two snakes battled violently just as I did within my mind. "Sek ma tem bothek sehmep tem Shol'va," so you finally accept the real truth about yourself, so (in modern terms probably meaning huh) traitor he hissed through his fangs. My head burned the guilt within and the stress in the golden crest of shame without. I thought that he was no longer among the living, but just as in myth he may be slain but at night he will always return to attempt to devour the sun.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

Kaiba went first, playing the Lord of Dragons (1200/1000) and one card facedown. Kokuei grinned and played Card Destruction, he drew a new hand and set two cards facedown before summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl.4 (1600/100). Kaiba was unfazed Summoning his Mystic Lamp (400/300) and, in turn, La Ginn Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000). Kaiba's army was rapidly growing. Kokuei/Noah made no move. Kaiba was infuriated by his laidback response and attacked with his newly summoned Hyozanryu (2100/2800). Horus was destroyed but its special effect allowed Kokuei to special summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl. 6 (2300/1600). The Dragon counter-attacked destroying Kaiba's monster. The score was 3800 to 3500, Kaiba. Kaiba grinned, activated Flute of Summoning Dragon, and played a total of five cards face down. By using Flute of Summoning Dragon, summoning Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) and his Emerald Dragon (2400/2000). Luster Dragon #2 attacked destroying Horus again, Spirit Ryu stayed motionless waiting for the proper moment to attack, for all his boasts Noah was looking pretty helpless. Kokuei smiled as he drew, and special summoned Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl. 8 (3000/1600). Kaiba was still confident playing Shrink, but something was wrong.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

We were not moving fast enough, it was at that moment my radio went off. Master Bra'tac's ground forces were failing, there had been few casualties but to make any kind of dent numerous lives, fighting for a world that was not theirs, would have to die. The Death Glider squads were almost illuminated and he hoped that they could help turn the tide. Having forgotten my radio until this point I contacted Thor. One of the Asgard ships had been destroyed. We were loosing and three of us were dueling incredible odds outside of the tunnels. I told Thor to send in our secret weapon.

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Had I no honor. I had just played Avatar of Apophis. I had put an end up that life. But yet there it was, and there he was. Apophis was standing before me. "How do you live," I questioned. The serpent grinned. He was the same snake I knew. "It is as I thought you are not of this world either" he cackled maniacally "Shol'va, you never understood the power of Sokar, his powers could have rivaled Anubis if he had absorbed my army, he was already in develoupment of shocktroops much like anubis' Kull Warriors. Sokar had mastered interdimensional travel merely days before you destroyed him. As such I took what was mine and equipped my ships with such technology". I glared at my former master. I had practically pledged loyalty to him. Why did Daniel Jackson do this, was it some kind of cruel torment, did he still hold a grudge over the death of Sha'rre. Did Daniel Jackson secretly wish my doom?


	21. Chapter 21

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Kaiba was in trouble, his magic card wouldn't activate. Noah was smug about it, he had been planning this. Kokuei revealed that Horus had the power to choose wiether or not a magic card affected it. Emerald Dragon was destroyed. Kaiba's life points were now 3200. Kaiba scowled at his wanna-be clone, but the scowl soon changed to an almost eerie smirk as he flipped up another magic card, a second Flute of Summoning Dragon. Kaiba's ultimate monster appeared on the field, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, two of them. Noah was shocked for a moment, but the dominant Kokuei seemed to enjoy it. One Reinforcments later Kokuei's Horus was gone, for good this time. Kokuei's life points had dropped to 2800 Noah/Kokuei stared into space, I leaned over to Carter to ask what was wrong with him but she said he was calculating. Kaiba set one more card face down and ended his turn. Noah/Kokuei snapped out of it with a look of dissapointment on his face. Kaiba picked up on the brief signal too. The flame haired boy played a single monster face down and gloomily played Tribute to the Doomed to, inexplicably, destroy the Lord of Dragons at the cost of an Armed Dragon and two cards facedown. Ready to finish off the boy, Kaiba played Decent of White Dragon to summon Palidin of White Dragon (1900/1600) and in turn his final Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and went straight into his battle phase. His Blue Eyes ripped through the face down Masked Dragon, but that also meant that he now got another monster.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

Noah/Kokuei summoned a weak monster, Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500) and due to how he did it had to be in atk mode, Kaiba's chances were looking good. Kaiba's second Blue Eyes attacked. Noah/Kokuei began to activate a trap card, but Kaiba had planed ahead, Dragon's Bead would protect his dragons. But Noah/Kokuei didn't care at all about destroying the Blue Eyes, Waboku forced Kaiba to turn his Dragon's Bead back down. It was Noah/Kokuei's turn now. Kokuei spoke for the first time since the duel started. "Stregnth is nothing" Kaiba laughed "that's short and idiotic enough to find in a fortune cookie" "it is potential that is the key". I tried to understand where he was going with this. "children have potential to grow strong", Kaiba tried to stifle a chuckle "so what you're saying is your miget will defeat my Blue Eyes", Kokuei responded calmly "Power is useless potential is everything, a Blue Eyes White Dragon brings power" we stared as he played his monster "A Red Eyes Black Dragon brings potential". Kaiba burst into hysteric laughter 'You're telling me after all that you're summoning a Red Eyes, hah, you're as bad as Wheeler. Anyone fool enough to trust a monster that few atk points for two tributes is a fool even if you have a way to only tribute one". Kokuei closed his eyes and activated that same Forced Spell trap card that had saved me in my duel, forcing Kaiba to activate polymerazation and fuse his monsters into the most powerful monster he had, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). "What was that for, you want to loose?" " No I want to crush you at the top of your game". Kokuei reasserted control, grinning like a maniac "Red Eyes can become many things, with a Metalmorph it becomes Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, with a Summoned Skull it becomes Black Skull Dragon, with Meteor Dragon it becomes Meteor Black Dragon with an attack power of 3500, but even that is a corrupted Red Eyes, Red Eyes can only be perfect when it's power comes soully and fully from it's self, Behold such a beast". We stared in awe as his dragon twisted and contorted, crags of fire cracking through it's bony outer shell, arms shriveling into nothing, wings glowing and legnthining, Kokuei had let loose the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000). "Whats the point you're monster gained nothing in attack or defence points". We sighed as we made the same observation. Potential is tapped not by becoming but by using, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains power for each and every one of my fallen dragons, his noble spirit empowered by darkness swears REVENGE". I was Beginning to think that Kokuei was certifiably insane.


	22. Chapter 22

From the Journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I am getting quite tired. I do, however, believe that I am nearing the end of the hall. I continue to worry about Anubis and Osiris and what they are truly planning. I only hope that the others are doing better than I. If all is going well my secret backup plan is already in place.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Kokuei was totally nuts. His demonic Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (5100/2000) had gained strgnth form each and every monster Kokuei had played or discarded. Playing two cards face down, Kokuei destroyed Ultimate Dragon with Vengeful Hellfire Blast. Kaiba lost another 600 life points. Kaiba was shaken but continued on. Kaiba made a desperate move, or at leas that's what Carter told me after, playing Soul Release and Dimention Fusion in exchange for 50 of his life points. Kaiba now had all three Blue Eyes, Hoyzanryu, and Luster Dragon. Kokuei paid little, if any, attention to the weaker monsters. But Kaiba was ready with one last trump card. Slipping back into Japanese out of exitment, and what sounded like Goa'uld, Kaiba summoned "Obelisku", his Egyptian God Card. Sacrificing Hoyzanryu and Luster Dragon to the blue behemoth, Kaiba attacked Kokuei. But even Obelisk had one weakness, the rules of Duel Monsters state, and I can't believe I know this, no effect may be resolved during another, and as such Kokuei's Poison of the Old Man had to wait until Obelisk had attacked. Kokuei had 1200 life points. Kaiba wasn't willing to let Kokuei boast that he not only survived Obelisk but resummoned R.E.D.D Kaiba laid two final cards facedown. Kokuei drew his card and smirked. Dark Core allowed Noah to remove a monster from play, though Obelisk could only be removed for a turn, a duelist of Kokuei's skill could finish the duel in that time, but Kaiba, unwilling to let him, pounced, flipping Call of the Haunted and Last Battle. Emerald Dragon was ready to defend Kaiba against whatever Kokuei had in his deck, we just had to hope that he had used up all of his powerful dragons.


	23. Chapter 23

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

My Deck was designed to torture me. How could hardly bear to look at my cards. Daniel Jaackson had doomed me before the start of the duel. My Avatar of Apophis was holding but it would not for long. Apophis summoned a facedown level seven monster and placed a triad of cards to protect it. I summoned the Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (1800/1500), I felt pain as I did, I assumed that it was an illusion devised by my subconscious mind, but I would later discover I was unknowingly plaing a Game of Darkness. The warrior reminded me of an unas. Apophis did not care. He proceeded to play Change of Heart, the card fit with his Goa'uld deck. He choose my warrior as a host for his card and sacrificed it for Serpent Knight Dragon (2350/2400). Then he flipped the facedown monster face up. The monster was Metallizing Parasite – Lunatite. Infesting the dragon Apophis destroyed my remaining monster. He played a card face down and ended his turn. My life points were now 5150, I had a strong lead but with his duo of monsters united my chances were growing slimmer and slimmer. I drew, Oppressed People, even it was not strong enough to stand against the dragon, and the card it's self made me feel no better. I played three cards facedown and set Parasite Paracide (500/300). Apophis drew and entered his battle phase immediately. He attacked my parasite, I needed Parasite Paracide alive if I planned to use it's cursed ability. I activated negate attack, but Apophis was ready for my trap and activated Royal Decree. He laughed many times but I stood with honor. "Your card is suitable, it is loud, beleaguerant, and royal, but it is not divine," I spat. Apophis was enraged, my monster was destroyed, and I would soon be out of options. With Sad eyes I summoned Skiled Black Magician (1900/1700) and ended. Apophis showed no mercy and demonstrated the true power of Lunatite. He equipped his dragon with three cards; Fairy Meteor Crush, Mage Power, and Megamorph. His monster's power sky rocketed. Serpent Knight Dragon (9400/2400) attacked my facedown monster, I had no way to stop it. Apophis gloated, but he had no reason to.

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Briefly stunned by this turn of events Kokuei regained his composure, or lack thereof, and prepared to summon his monster. "LAST BATTLE," Kaiba screamed, ordering his dragon to strike. Kokuei reached for his deck and summoned another Masked Dragon. Kaiba's dragon obliterated the weaker one, however once again Kokuei had the right to take a dragon from his deck. By the rules of Last Battle the only way to win is to be the only player with a monster at the end of the turn, Kokuei had given himself almost unbeatable odds, if he had anything with more than 2400 atk points he'd win and even if he didn't it would be a draw. Kokuei looked again through his deck, a sad but psychotic expression on his face, he had nothing, but suddenly Noah viciously reasserted his "control". "NO NOT LAST," he howled furiously. Choosing Red Eyes Black Chick from his deck he played Move Dead to transfer his Red Eyes from his graveyard to his hand and then tributed the chick for it. I was officially confused as to what he was thinking, the Red Eyes couldn't win for him anyway, but nonetheless, screaming and growling in, what eyewitnesses (A.K.A. me) have described as, an unbelievably scary fashion, Noah ferociously attacked Kaiba ending the duel with neither of them having monsters. The Smoke still clearing Noah screamed across, "THIS ISN'T OVER SETO KAIBA, THIS IS JUST THE BEGGINNING". When the smoke dissipated Noah was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

From the Official Account of Jack O'Neill

I snuck through the passages. I hoped that both of the groups were ok. This was going to be different than anything I had attempted before. I had understood the power of Duel Monsters for a long time but even after seeing what I saw I could barely believe that I was entrusting a planet to them. Thor had explained how to get to the mothership from my position. Sg-1 and Yugi's friends were probably on the opposite side of the structure at the time so I doubted I'd be meeting up with them again until I reached the ring room. Daniel had been right about his theory and that little experiment I did just before leaving the game shop was going to tip the scales. I knew it.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

We had stopped. Kaiba was urging us on but Tea was exhausted. We could wait a few minutes; Tea assured us that shadow games were very draining. Kaiba had gone ahead as a scout. Tea asked us what our spirit monster was. I didn't know. General O'Neill didn't understand and Tea explained it to him. I looked through my deck. My strongest monster seemed like a good bet, but I wasn't looking for the best answer I was looking for the right one. I found Different Dimension Warrior Lady, Science Soldier, and Kozaky. It brought up a good question, was I a soldier or a scientist. Maybe Science Soldier was my card, it did reflect both sides of me, but something was off, something that I couldn't think about logically. I started to realize that at the end I'd have to pick which one I was, I couldn't be a perfect balance, was I Kozaky the deadly scientist or D.D.W.L. the Woman who pursued evil with sheer power and a few gadgets. No matter how this reflects on me, I admit, it was one of the hardest choices I've ever had to make.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I received word from Thor that all was going as planned. I contacted Bra'tac also; to make sure I we weren't on an even shorter schedule than I thought. He reported they were at a semi-figurative standoff. The Kull Warriors could advance but they would be pushed back, however, the Jaffa fared no better. If we wanted to leave with minimal Jaffa casualties we would have to keep moving.

From the Journals of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I'm attempting to contact Jack's group but there's no response. It isn't like Jack to forget about his radio so I assume that something is causing interference. Not liking the possibilities this brings to mind I begin my climb up the next section of the corridor, a mountainous incline.


	25. Chapter 25

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

The flying blackened souls lunged at me, threatening to envelop me in their shadows. And then light. Thunder streaks through the blackness. Mystical Space Typhoon activates. Royal decree was destroyed, a second storm starts, Dust Tornado. I destroy Mage Power and set a second Mystical Space Typhoon. That activates, obliterating Megamorph and I equip my no longer helpless Dark Magician with my face down Blast With Chain. It had been an impossible card combination but it had worked, my spellcaster had 2400 atk points and my adversary's Serpent Knight Dragon was back to 2350. No monsters had been removed or added to the field, Apophis had no way to call off his attack. The false god lost 50 life points and Lunatite was extracted and eradicated. It was my turn now and I planned to show the false god why the Goa'uld forced Jaffa to play Games of Darkness for generations.

From The Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

I liked this spirit card idea. I knew mine right away, Blowback Dragon. Tea was curious as to why I chose it. I looked at the walking pistol on the card. It was small, smaller than it's counterpart, the Barrel Dragon, but it was just as accurate and even faster to get onto the battlefield. I left to check the radio again, it was no better.

From the Transcript of an Interview with Homeworld Security Advisor Jack O'Neill

I wondered how Daniel was doing. The guy was like a kid in my eyes. He always wanted to play with his new set of hieroglyphics, he wasn't as strong as us, he was in his element playing with Duel Monsters cards, I felt like I had to take of him sometimes, actually most of the time. I knew perfectly well that, aside from Kaiba, Daniel was the best equipped to handle this mission, even if it had a few shoot-outs here or there, but I worried about the guy. It was strange, our relationship, that is. I obviously cared for Carter in ways that I still don't quite understand, and Teal'c was my buddy, my closest friend, but Daniel Jackson was different. Daniel was…he was like family. I really loved Daniel the way you love your brother, we acted like it too, we still do when I see him, come to think of it. Daniel was in a lot of ways, the little brother I never had. I guess that's why I'm always so harsh on him. I've had to face the possibility of Daniel being gone so many times and had to stop him or watch him do something that might end in his death so many times I've started to believe that he's immortal. But through it all, deaths, ascensions, wars, games, missions, (finding him lying naked in an alien tundra,) whatever, one thing has remained constant, Daniel Jackson is always right and Jack O'Neill is always ready to save his ass when he gets himself into trouble being right. But this mission was different, Daniel was the weapons expert here, Daniel Jackson, finally had to save Jack O'Neill. It was a weird feeling.


	26. Chapter 26

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Apophis cringed at the sight of his beaten monster. I was going to finish him off soon. I tributed my mage and summoned a new monster, Gigagagagigo (2450/1500). Another 100 points closer to defeat Apophis attempted to buy time using magic cards, but I destroyed them the following turn and robbed him of another 2450 life points. Apophis was at his end, only 500 points away from defeat he made a last desperate stand. Playing two magic or trap cards, Apophis revealed his stratagem. He was going to play a card that could char my body down to its bones. He activated a magic card, Advent of Shadow. The card requires six other monsters or magic or trap cards to be on the field to summon a powerful monstrosity. In only a few turns, he promised, he would have the last card necessary. I would not trust a word from his wretched maw for anything, but I did not have the skill to risk him telling the truth. I played Oppressed People (100/2000) in defense mode. It was only then I realized that I had left Gigagagagigo in attack mode. Only one turn after declaring it Apophis drew his card, but played it facedown. I drew, gamble, not helpful in any way. I played United Resistance (1000/600) without thinking, though it was in defense mode, I was too worried about loosing the duel; it was shame enough I had played. I had nothing that could help me left in my hand, only high-level monsters and unuseful magic cards. Apophis grinned and set a random magic card; in response he activated three Avatars of Apophis. Then his magic card took effect, tributing one avatar he summoned Apophis – Great God of Darkness. Apophis' atk was equal to twice that of anything that attacked it plus 300 if there was Avatar of Apophis on the field and 500 if the monster tributed was an Avatar of Apophis. Its base power was a mere 800 points but that would hastily become greater if either of us entered the battle phase. He attacked Gigagagagigo and my life points dwindled by a number of I lost – Daniel 3250 life points – Daniel Jackson. I was closing in on my defeat. I had shamed the Jaffa. I drew my card but didn't look at it, the glimpse of purple showed me that it was a trap but nothing could help me now. I played it as a fraught bluff. I looked at my last playable card, People Running About (600/600); it was a sad reminder of the early days of the Jaffa rebellion.

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I was climbing as fast as I could, but it was hopeless, if I continued at this rate I'd collapse. I slowed my pace. In a short while I was just about to the top. I looked on and knew that either my deck or my Colt would be used in the near future.

From the Unofficial Account of Colonel Samantha Carter

I chose my card, D.D. Warrior Lady. It was hard to choose any one card, but the card was true to me. I wasn't a scientist anymore, I was a soldier. General O'Neill returned shortly after this and we moved on. We had only been walking a short while when I asked the inevitable question. "Mr. Kaiba?" "Just Kaiba will do it's not a rank, Colonel" "give it up kid I'm amazed she calls me General O'Neill," General O'Neill had a point but I ignored it. "Kaiba-kun," I started, I felt better giving him some sort of title, he accepted it "what's the story with these Egyptian God Cards". "The god cards were created by Maximillion Pegasus just like all the other Duel Monsters Cards, however they are as far beyond a normal Duel monster as normal Duel Monsters are beyond baseball cards". Tea interrupted "Kaiba-kun, that isn't not the whole story and you know it" Mr. Kaiba gave a gruff sigh in response, leaving Tea to explain, "the Egyptian God Monsters once attacked the old world her less that stellar English didn't allow her to express the gravity of the events – Daniel. They are only be played by special duelist Japanese has no plurals or future tense – Daniel descended from old Egypt. The user must also know how to speak the language of old Egypt" Mr. Kaiba stopped her there "what a joke, I can barely speak German you're telling me that I know Herietic". This was one of the most interesting things Kaiba had said all day; he had clearly spoken some form of Egyptian language just before summoning Obelisk. "Think what you want to Kaiba, but it is truth. The God Card attach probably meaning hold the secrets of the Pharaoh's memory. Each one holds a special power and when combined they are impossible to defend against". Mr. Kaiba looked angry "Yugi stole my Obelisk at Battle City, but now I have it back", "Tea and Mr. Kaiba argued in Japanese for a few moments before ending the conversation leaving me even more interested by these Egyptian God Cards.


	27. Chapter 27

From the Jaffa Book of Tales as Translated by Dr. Daniel Jackson

Apophis did not attack; instead he mocked me one last time. He knew I could not stop his monstrosity. I drew my card, I had given up, there was no point I was doomed and I knew it. I played Warrior of Unconquerable Devotion (1800/900) in attack mode, waiting for his final strike. He grinned his sickening smile as he prepared to finish me. Apophis, the monster, the card monster, attacked. I reached down and began to collect my cards, but as I began to place the first onto my deck my eyes grew wide with surprise. I had long believed that the goa'uld could not be defeated. I had seen otherwise, I had come to accept that the Goa'uld's time was over, but Apophis made me rethink that again. I had fallen back into that hole of dark hopelessness. I had not tried to fight. I played it back down, it was a flip. Huge Revolution. Apophis looked in vain for a way to stop it but he could not. Daniel Jackson had planed this, maybe not Apophis, but how it would end, he did not despise me. The small and helpless; Oppressed People, People Running About, and united Resistance had allowed me to conquer his serpents. Warrior of Unconquerable Devotion attacked and Apophis collapsed as the game of darkness took his spirit.


	28. Chapter 28

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

The trail turned upward and we realized that we were almost at the end. Kaiba was ready, he wanted the Goa'uld gone. We started the climb up the last 35 degrees of our journey. Tea had trouble but Kaiba helped her. As we neared the top we saw a bright light. We thought we were home free. Things never work out that way. Kull Warriors appeared above us, looking down from the top of the diagonal path. They fired on us. Carter was carrying the gear; it was just a little too heavy for her to hold with one arm, only Kaiba and me could spare a hand. Our hands snapped towards our P-90s. We returned fire but the Kull Warriors had the upper ground, and they had figured out that they were vulnerable to our weapons.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

The Kull Warriors were trying to knock us off the path, which had steepened into a 10-degree incline, I was almost knocked off. Then disaster struck. Mr. Kaiba's footing was already unstable, at best. Staying in one position, holding on with one arm and Tea on his back was leading to trouble to begin with, but he held on. It was the Kull Warrior on the right that figured it out; he fired at Mr. Kaiba's hand. The blast destroyed the rock and Mr. Kaiba was sent flying back. This, however was not the problem, Tea was. She was sent plummeting to the ground. It looked like Mr. Kaiba was almost about to go after her, but General O'Neill ordered him not too. A blur of white shot across the chasm and Tea was gone; even if it were bad we could no longer help. Now able to focus on himself, Mr. Kaiba formulated a plan. It was incredible. He pushed off the opposite wall; soaring upwards, trench coat billowing. He land on the summit with a spin and the Kull Warrior's head rolled of the edge as the two halves of a duel disk guillotined him. The other quickly found himself with a trench coat in his face, a duel disk in his gut, an upward rising gash, and himself in two pieces. We quickly joined him on the apex. I complimented him on his "performance" but he shrugged it off. General O'Neill asked what happened to Tea "she is fine," Bakura answered from behind. General O'Neill immediately had the muzzle of his P-90 in the tomb robber's face, but Bakura knew that he would not fire. There was a tense silence. Bakura looked to the door "shall we".

From the Notes of Dr. Daniel Jackson

I heard battle; I hoped it was coming from above. I pulled myself to the top of the trail. It was then that I heard the familiar voice "Daniel Jackson". Teal'c had caught up with me. He had dueled and thanked me for how I built his deck. I smiled knowing that the Jaffa had needed an extra boost to adapt to the new concept. We entered into the light filled room together to find a shocking surprise waiting for us. "Are you surprised to see us again Daniel Jackson" it was Teal'c who spoke first "Yugi Moto…".


	29. Chapter 29

From the Report of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

We entered into the room but before I could even take a second step Carter and Tea were headed down a chute leading who knew where. We hadn't checked for traps. I was going to try to get them out of there but Bakura told me to relax and "enjoy the show". Across the room was Daniel and Yugi, duel disks loaded, ready for a showdown. I couldn't believe him, we're fighting Kull Warriors and struggling to survive and he's already reached this place and has decided to duel the hostage. I approached Daniel and was going to tell him that, but he stoped me. "That's not Yugi" I was confused, I looked to Teal'c, who I noticed was standing next to Daniel, for information but he looked shamed and depressed. Kaiba tried about the same with Yugi saying something like "Moto what do you think you're doing, what have you been doing this whole time, Dueling every random alien or person you find". Kaiba was answered with a set of glowing eyes.

From the Report of Cornel Samantha Carter

I landed hard but I was alright, Tea's arm was bleeding. Neither of us had any serious injuries. That's when we heard the familiar Brooklyn accent that, in Japan, could only belong to Joey Wheeler. We exited the small room that we had fallen into, stepping lightly we crossed into a candle lit room. It was empty but only for a few minutes. Joey entered his left arm charred and shirt burned almost entirely off. Tea called out to him but he reassured her that it looked worse than it was. There were footsteps, a boy wearing Goa'uld garb entered, Goa'uld duel disk strapped tightly to his arm. He had long flowing brown hair and a build unusual for a servant of a Goa'uld. "Somtin I can help you wit," Joey questioned warily. "Oh don't be so formal Wheeler, is that anyway to talk to an old friend" his voice was course and scratchy, Joey looked perplexed "do we know eachudda". The boy turned to face us and Joey's eyes widened, locks of purple hair gently settled back into place, once again conceiling the golden eye on his forhead.

From the Unofficial Account of Mr. Seto Kaiba

Yugi's eyes were glowing, he was one of them, a Goa'uld. His stupid puzzle was noticeably absent. He seemed intent on dueling with Daniel but the sentiment was not returned, Jackson wanted to talk first. "Who are you," Jackson asked angrily "you may call me Thoth, scribe of the gods, lord of the moon, keeper of shadows, and more recently emisery of Osiris" Daniel looked serious "so you're Thoth, I've heard about you…while I was acended. You're ancient" Yugi Thoth – Daniel looked on stoically. "Yes I am he, Thoth ally of Apep and enemy of Yu during the first dynasty". General O'Neill was clearly baffled by these events. Teal'c moved over to where we stood and explained. According to legend Thoth was one of the original 5 or 6 system lords and an ally to Apep, the big Goa'uld at the time. Thoth was said to hold knowledge that surpassed any of the other Goa'uld and some think that he may or may not have had a part in the ascension of Anubis, no doubt another System lord at the time Anubis was actually only a System Lord for a short while, quickly banished for his unspeakable acts. At the time in question Anubis was an underlord to Apep, who, in myth, was a form and alternate name of Set and Apophis, respectively, and was rumored to be the Goa'uld Apophis we know - Daniel. Daniel had nothing else to ask, Thoth had made clear that he was dead set in this choice. "Very well then, Thoth. Let's Duel".


End file.
